


Journey into Middle Earth

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Depression, F/M, M/M, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, mentions of rape/non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Harry and Hermione find a black wolf one day the next thing they know they and Snape are transported to Middle-Earth. They quickly find out that not everything is how they read in the books.They set out to survive and only survive.Harry didn't count on falling madly in love and discovering just who he is.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Harry Potter, Arwen Undomiel/ Severus Snape, Halbarad/Hermione Granger, Legolas Greenleaf/Harry Potter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

Harry and Hermione were outside on the school grounds avoiding everyone especially Umbridge. They were on the edge of the forest when they came upon a small black wolf. Harry knelt down. The wolf was about the size of a rabbit. He picked the small thing up in his arms. 

"Oh, your leg." He said, in a soft voice. 

Hermione knelt and fussed as well. 

Neither saw Severus Snape come out of the forest to watch them. 

"I can't heal," Hermione said. 

"Here hold him," Harry said, putting the wolf in her arms. He pulled his wand out. "Hold still, Huan, this could hurt a bit." 

Hermione giggled at the name. She and Severus watched in awe as Harry actually healed the small wolf's leg. 

"There you go, Huan," Harry said, putting his wand away. He was sweating now and looking pale like he always did when he used a lot of magic. He took the wolf and set him down. "Try your leg out now. If not I'll have to wait a bit before I can try again. I'll take care of you don't worry." 

The small wolf limped around and whimpered shaking his head. 

"Bollocks." Harry panted running the back of his arm across his forehead. 

"Harry?" Hermione asked picking the wolf up. "You've gone and wore yourself out again haven't you?" 

"I'll be fine." Harry lied. He tried to stand but stumbled. 

Severus sprang forward and caught Potter as he dropped like a rock. He gently lowered him to the ground. 

"That's enough." He stated, but softly. "I will heal him. You did fine, for a first try." 

Harry blinked tiredly up at Snape and saw Hermione hiding her shock. 

Severus healed the wolf's leg and then set the wolf down. The wolf happily ran around to the three of them yapping happily thanking them. Harry smiled and petted him. 

Seconds later they were no longer at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione was yelling for him. He forced his eyes open and moaned. The sun seemed so bright. Much brighter than the sun that he was used to. "Oh, thank Merlin that you are awake finally! I was so worried." 

"M'fine," he mumbled sitting up. "Where are we?" 

"I've been looking around." Came Snape's voice. "I think we're just outside the Shire." He pointed and they looked. "Those are the Blue Mountains. " 

"Wait what?" Harry asked. "Are you seriously telling me that we're in Middle-Earth?" 

"It would seem that way, Harry," Hermione said. "We've been hiding here for two hours and I've seen four Dwarfs and ten Hobbits." 

Harry was quiet for a bit as he held the wolf. He finally smiled softly. 

"That's so cool." He said, causing Hermione to grin brightly. "Can you read it to me again?" 

Severus cocked an eyebrow. Read it to him? He wondered why Potter didn't read it for himself. He supposed he would be having a talk with Miss. Granger about this.

"Later, Harry," Hermione promised. "But we have to find somewhere to set up camp. A base of sorts." 

"...." Harry said, "I feel something...." He staggered to his feet. The wolf was on the ground. "It's pulling me this way." 

Hermione and Snape followed him and their pup lead them and Harry was in the middle. 

They came to an obscenely big hill right next to a broken down bridge with a broken crank across a raging river. 

"Here." Harry stopped in front of the hill. 

"How do we live here, Potter?" Severus wondered but kept the bite out of his voice. It was clear that Potter was sick. He was cursing that he'd never noticed before. "Potter?" 

Harry had taken his spade that he used in Herbology from his backpack, that Hermione was carrying, and was now digging into the hill. The spade was glowing faintly showing them that he was using his magic through it. 

"A Hobbit Hole!" Hermione said, clapping her hands together. "Oh, how I'd love that!" 

Severus wouldn't admit it out loud but he agreed with them. 

Suddenly, blue screens shot up in front of the three of them.

**I am Eru Ilúvatar.**

"Wow, the most powerful being!" Hermione said. "The Creator." 

"Hush, girl!" Severus snapped.

**I have brought you here to save Middle-Earth. This power will help you do so.**

**My Valar will give you quests and reward you as they see fit. I wish you luck.**

**Not everything is as you think it is here. you will learn that for yourselves.**

**You are now a party. Do your best.**

"So cool," Hermione breathed, breathlessly. 

**Carve out your Home.**

**Hobbit Hole.**

"What no more information?" Severus demanded. 

"Press the "i" in the corner," Harry told them not stopping his work.

They did.

**Build your Hobbit Hole.**

**You must infuse it with the Magic of all three of you and all three of you must carve it.**

"Yes, thank you for the information, Lord Aulë," Hermione said. 

"Do you know the names of all the Valar?" Severus deadpanned. 

Hermione blushed crimson but hung her head and nodded. 

"Go get water," Severus ordered. 

Hermione grabbed some water bottles out of her and Harry's bags. Surprisingly there were three. She rushed to the river. 

Severus set the basket in arms, that was full of potion-making materials and took the spade that was inside of it. He walked to where Potter was and began working on the top of the hill where Potter was carving out the bottom. When Granger came back she was smiling. 

"It's a freshwater stream," she reported. 

Harry drank some water then got back to work. Hermione began helping them with her own spade. When twilight came they stopped and had made a bit of progress. They gathered some things from around them that they could eat then camped out under the tree that grew on the top of the hill.

* * *

Hermione and Severus woke to the sun's first light. 

"Where's Harry?" Hermione cried, looking around. 

They both jumped up and ran to find him. They found him carving the door and looking as if he hadn't slept. 

"Lady Estë, and Lord Irmo, please help my friend." Hermione prayed.

She ran to Harry and got him to drink some water. She tried to get him to rest but he wouldn't stop and just pushed her away. It was like he was possessed. She did manage to get him to eat a little. 

Hermione and Severus rotated working on the door with Harry that day. 

"Does he not get tired?" Severus demanded of Hermione.

"He fears sleep," Hermione whispered. "He fears it even more than Dementors."

Severus frowned hard why did Potter fear sleep? There were so many secrets to Harry Potter and Severs was determined to figure them all out. 

By the end of the day, they had carved out a door about an inch into the hill and had all reinforced it with their magic until it told them it was full at 1%. 

"This will take forever." Severus mumbled, "and this sun here is young and bright it will fry us." 

Harry nodded and turned his empty water bottle upside down. He staggered to the stream and washed his face and hands. Then filled his water bottle and downed it then filled it again and returned to their Hole. Severus and Hermione had thought that Harry had had a great idea and decided to do the same. 

"Cast a Cooling Charm on it," Harry ordered Hermione, holding his bottle out to her. 

"Oh, yes, of course," Hermione said, nodding. "Good idea." She pulled out her wand and cast the spell on all three bottles. "There.....Harry, don't down that one too." 

But Harry did and went to fetch himself more and made her cast the Cooling Charm on it again. 

Hermione sweat-dropped she guessed it was really hot out here. Prof. Snape was right this sun was a lot younger than theirs. She got Harry to lay in the doorway and rubbed his head for a while. Harry was soon asleep with their wolf on his chest. 

"Now, Huan," Hermione told their wolf. "You alert me when Harry wakes up from now on." 

The wolf cocked his head to the side. 

"Yes," Hermione said, irritably. "You are Huan now. " 

The wolf pup nodded rapidly and laid down on Harry's chest. 

Hermione stood and cracked her back. She went to look at the bridge crank. It was much too heavy for her. She was shocked by the toll cup. If they could get this bridge fixed then they could charge a toll and make some money. She wondered if they could fix it. Maybe she could have Harry figure it out while she and Snape worked on the door tomorrow. The crank was hidden under a large tree and there was a lot of shade. She nodded to herself and set to cutting some of the brush back. Snape joined her and began a lecture on what she was cutting could be used for. She listened and helped him harvest what he wanted and they freed the crank. She smiled softly to herself as she listened to his awe over how rare the ingredient was. She had to remind him where they were. 

Severus ran towards the door at the loud howl he was hearing. He dropped the food he was carrying. Granger already had Potter in her arms and he looked crazed. He walked over to them and began casting diagnostic spells on the teenage boy. He was not thrilled with what answers he got. He agreed with Granger, Potter was working in the shade tomorrow.

* * *

"How am I supposed to fix this if I don't have tools?" Harry muttered looking at the crank. 

"I can give you some tools." Harry spun to see a Hobbit. He stood up. "You help me across and I'll give you some extra tools that I have. " 

Harry thought about it. He nodded and wadded into the stream. It may be rapidly flowing but it slowed as he stood in it, plus it felt good. He moved some large rocks into a path in the water and soon was leading the Hobbits cart across slowly and easily. The Hobbit thanked him and gave him the tools as well as and this was one silver coin. He was just so pleased to across. That done Harry put the coin in the cup and began using the small tools to try and fix the crank. He was happy to be in the shade today. The sun was just so hot. 

Hermione, Severus, and Huan came running when they heard a loud noise coming from where Harry was. They arrived to see Harry taking a toll from a Goblin and the bridge down. 

Harry lead the Dwarf's cart safely across the bridge as there were some boards missing. The Dwarf thanked them more by giving Harry some furs. Then rode off towards the Shire. 

"We made two silver coins today," Harry informed. " A Hobbit gave me the tools to fix the crank and then we got these furs. It's not fully fixed though." 

Hermione face-palmed epically then a second later begin yelling at Harry for opening the bridge when it clearly wasn't safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragoness: thanks for the catch. I've fixed it.

A week later the doorway was far enough in and wide enough that they could all four sleep in there, though it was a little crowded. They were sure that wouldn't be for long though. Harry was only getting a few hours of sleep a night while Hermione and Snape were taking turns being up with him. Huan was always, at Harry's side no matter what.

Harry was currently fixing the last missing piece on the bridge infusing it with magic. He'd infused every inch of the bridge and the crank with his magic just like he'd been told by the Valar. Hermione and Snape's magic was imbued with the bridge as well. They were indeed making a mint. This was Harry's twentieth time fixing the bridge and it was finally at level 10.

"There you are!" Severus snapped. "That damned wolf didn't wake me knowing he was supposed to."

Harry ignored him and finished his work. Huan was chasing a rabbit on the far side of the bridge. 

Severus growled to himself. Potter had hardly said a word to him since they'd gotten here. In fact, Potter hardly even spoke to Granger these days. He knew that the boy needed healing but Granger wouldn't let him she wanted Potter to do it himself and Potter was refusing to learn from him. 

"Come it's time for your first lesson," Severus said, as Potter and Huan came back to his side of the bridge. 

He was annoyed when Potter once again ignored him. He was doing that a lot lately. 

Harry flinched as he used the crank to close the bridge. This hurt his back so much. He sighed in relief when it was up and locked it. He then led the way back to where Hermione lay sleeping.

Harry set up a fire in their home and put a cauldron on it. 

Severus let out a sigh of relief and began a lesson. He had found enough ingredients for Nutrient Water something Harry would need for the boy was very malnourished. He began teaching Harry what to do in a soft voice. He was shocked when Harry listened to every word and did his best. 

"The water is awfully dark." Hermione yawned she'd been watching the whole lesson the smell had woken her. "I don't want him drinking that." 

"It's not done yet," Severus said, trying to not sound amused. "Now we let it cool for about an hour. Both of you get to work. It's my turn to gather food and your turn to carve the Hole." 

They both nodded. 

An hour later Harry was dishing the potion into a Hobbit sized clay bowl they had acquired. It was still dark. 

"Now, Granger.....Hermione...." Hermione blushed as her professor used her first name. "Get one of the mint leaves you found." She quickly did. "Now, Harry put it in the water." Harry did. "Now, swirl the water four times to the right." Harry did and the water got a bit clearer. "Now four to the left and repeat until the leaf is gone." 

Harry did as told and was shocked at how clear the water was. 

**Nutrient Water-1**

Harry raised the clay bowl to his mouth and drank it slowly. 

"Wow." Harry breathed. "It tastes so good. I've never tasted anything so good." 

"You will once you get better at brewing it," Severus informed. "This is a very good first attempt, Harry. Keep drinking. Throughout the day I want you to drink this whole cauldron full of water. Always use the mint leaves." 

Harry nodded and finished off the water. 

"I feel stronger," Harry informed. "The entranceway needs to be a bit bigger then we'll start the hall but turn to the left to start the sitting room." 

"Sounds good," Hermione said, with a nod. 

Severus nodded as well. They began working and infusing what they had already done with their magic to make sure it didn't collapse on them. 

Harry did as told and drank the Nutrient Water throughout the day.

* * *

Harry lay with his head in Hermione's lap listening to her read The Hobbit to him. Huan lay next to him. 

They were in the sitting room or what they had made of it. They could hear the stream and hear Severus talking to someone outside. They had been in Middle-Earth a little over a month now. The sitting room was about half the size that Harry wanted it and the ceiling was high and had taken a lot of work to get up there to carve it out. 

Harry drifted off and was lost to sleep. 

Hermione stopped reading, marked her page, and closed the book. She nodded her head with a sigh. 

"How is he?" Severus asked coming in. 

"He is getting stronger," Hermione informed. "The Potion is working but he's still not sleeping much." 

"I have finally come to a decision on that." Severus sighed. "We'll start tonight. I have been working on my screen trying to get us a door. It seems that I do not have the master control of our power. Do you?" 

"No, sir," Hermione informed, "I have tried to get us a fireplace. That must mean The Valar gave Harry the master control." She looked down at him. "and of course I just put him to sleep." 

Severus had to repress a small chuckle.

* * *

When Harry woke up Severus and Hermione made him drink some more water then told him what they wanted. 

**You can buy the following items for your Hobbit Hole.**

"Hmm..." Harry said. "We have enough for a door and fireplace as well. Okay." 

He bought the door and placed it. Then he placed their new fireplace. 

"Oh, I want these," Harry said. 

"Wait, what are you buying?" Hermione asked.

Hermione laughed as two round windows suddenly appeared on the wall letting them see outside. 

"We're out of money," Harry informed. 

"That's fine," Severus informed him. "These were things we needed. Now drink your water and you can go do your repairs."

Harry nodded. He was glad that they had a door now because now they wouldn't have to take turns sleeping anymore. The fireplace would help with his Potion Brewing and keep them nice and warm. Well, keep him nice and warm. He was always cold. After drinking more water, one potion he didn't mind taking, he set out to the bridge and began working. He was doing all the work on the bridge himself because he wanted to and Hermione had almost broken the crank all over again undoing all of his work when she had given him a hand. 

As soon as he got there he began working hard trying to fix the crank. They still had to open it themselves which hurt his back though he didn't complain.

* * *

Harry lay passed out on the floor with his shovel in his hand. They had finally finished the sitting room and the kitchen which had thrilled Harry. He'd managed to buy some Hobbit sized appliances for the kitchen. 

It had been another month. Things were going slow in their home but they were making a mint on the bridge. Rumor had spread quickly all around that the bridge could be used again and that they had to pay the tolls again. No one seemed to mind paying tolls though.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled entering the Hole. "Harry, where are you? I can't lower the bridge! Harry!" 

She screamed and dodged Harry's spade nearly taking her eye out. Harry stormed past and out to the bridge. He lowered it for whoever wanted across.

"Thank you, young one." An old wizard chuckled. 

Hermione was back. 

"It was no problem." Hermione said, "It's our job. Or well, it's my brother's job. " she spotted something on the wizard's saddlebags. "Oh, you're transporting books! SEVERUS! SEVERUS! " 

"WHAT?!" Severus came over brushing dirt off of his hands. "Hello, there." 

"They've got books!" Hermione cried. "Oh, can't we spend a little money on them! Oh, please!" 

Severus sighed and the old wizard chuckled. They were soon looking at all the books. 

"Can you read this?" Harry pointed at a title on the book he was holding. 

"No, I can't." Hermione frowned. "That doesn't look like Elvish or Dwarvish to me." 

"It's not." Severus said, "I cannot read it either." 

"I can," Harry informed. "The Healing Arts." 

"Parsalscript?" Hermione frowned. "Here? How much for this one?" 

"Now can you really read that?" The wizard wondered. "The language of the snake... The line was thought to have died out..." 

"Oh believe me it hasn't." Hermione snorted and rubbed her head as Severus smacked her on the back of it. "My brother can indeed read the snake language, sir. He can also talk to snakes. " 

"and you cannot?" 

"They aren't really siblings," Severus spoke. "Just so close they deem it necessary to say it." 

The wizard finally introduced himself as Gandalf and Hermione got her head smacked again when she squealed. Severus had quickly come up with a lie about them having heard news of him. They invited him and his companion inside. Hermione was sent to the kitchen when the man was introduced as Aragorn. Harry was soon yelling at her as she'd once again almost blown up his kitchen. She was ejected from his kitchen instantly while he made up some lunch himself. They got groceries delivered from The Shire now so they had plenty. 

Severus and Hermione were explaining why they didn't have much. 

Aragorn stood in the doorway to the kitchen and watched the youngest of the three cooking. He could tell that the teen was sickly but he still found the teen attractive. 

By the time lunch was over Hermione was drooling over the books they'd bought. They'd gotten a good deal on them. 

"So you tend the bridge," Aragorn asked the teen Harry who nodded. "Severus tends the gardens and what do you do, young lady?" 

"Oh, well..." Hermione blushed. "I gather ingredients for potions and do most of the work in here carving out our Home. We've just expanded the hall there a little farther and we'll be making our first bedroom. " 

"You make Potions?" Gandalf asked. "You have magic?" 

"We all do." Severus said, "Harry, drink your water." 

Harry got his hobbit-sized clay bowl and ladled the water into it. He put a mint leaf in and began rotating the water around until the leaf was gone he then drank. 

Aragorn cocked his eyebrow he'd seen that done before it was a potion he'd seen used sometimes when the elves found wanderers in the woods who were mostly dead. Why was Harry drinking it?


	3. Chapter 3

**You've leveled up your bridge to 100. The bridge can be upgraded when you meet all the conditions.**

Harry was put out and annoyed he walked back to the Hole. He'd just collected the tolls from both sides of the bridge. He rubbed his eyes he was sleeping better these days but he was still exhausted most of the time. He went into the Hole and took his shoes off and put them in the cubby hole with the others. He then went into the sitting room to see a fire going in there somewhat decorated living room. They had a couch and chairs and a table now at least though they were nothing to look at. Hermione was just finishing up dinner. Harry had been teaching her to cook and it was her night. 

"Here's our money." He told Severus and Hermione as he entered the kitchen. 

Here there were now cabinets, dishes, a sink, the appliances, and a long table. It looked like a Hobbit's kitchen from what they had read. 

"Welcome back, Harry." Hermione beamed. "I know you hate it but it's soup tonight. We had a good harvest and I couldn't resist. After this I want you to wash up and relax in the bath. Aragorn and Gandalf, are do back tomorrow. You want to be all clean when they get here." 

Harry blushed and nodded. 

"Severus and I have already had our turns so take your time," Hermione informed. "Did you brew that bath potion you read about in that book?" 

"Yes." Harry nodded. "I've been using it every night since I got the book. It's ... working." 

They ate Hermione's stew which was rather good compared to her other foods.

* * *

Harry added his potion to the bathwater that was waiting for him when he got into the bathroom. After doing his business he got in. He hissed as the potions worked. 

Hermione and Severus had known he was hiding behind glamours. They didn't ask about it but they wanted him healed so they let him do what he would with his healing. 

Harry let his glamours drop to show that his skin had some healing burns. With this potion, the rest of the burns should be healed. Harry was glad of this of course but now that the burns were gone all the way he could see all the scars on his body. He hated that. When the pain eased and faded he washed and then got out. He dried and dressed in his new boxers and a tank top. He used another potion of the same kind on his face. Then brushed his teeth and sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror. He recast his glamours and left the bathroom. He went down the hall until he came to the first left he went down to the end of the hall and into his bedroom. 

His bed was a hammock just a large sheet tied to two posts next to a window. He went over and got into it. It rocked him until he was more relaxed and almost asleep. 

**Here are some things you can upgrade and buy.**

Harry upgraded the door to the Hobbit Hole. Huan came in through the doggy door and ran to his bed under Harry's hammock. 

**Door to Home-100**

**Meet the conditions to upgrade!**

Harry cursed he was getting a lot of that lately. He was glad that he could upgrade the couch and chairs and sighed in defeat when they were back to level 1. He did some of the same in the Kitchen. These leveled up from use and didn't cost much to upgrade. He went through all of the rooms that they'd built and upgraded everything he could which was a lot. His bed even got an upgrade which made his back feel a bit better. He looked at what to buy. 

"I don't know." Harry yawned his bed was still rocking gently. He was sure that Severus and Hermione had charmed it to rock him to sleep and cursed both of them. "Let's see oh, look at this. Bookshelves. We have an empty room that we just finished." He put a bookshelf in that room and filled it with the books that they'd bought over the long months that they'd been here. Harry had lost track of how many but he was sure it wasn't more than four months. With that done he chose to save the rest of the money and was soon drifting off. "Night, Huan." 

Huan snored at hm having already fallen asleep.

* * *

Harry woke to a loud cheer. He moaned and got up and dressed for the day. He couldn't say he'd gotten any more comfortable wearing these Middle-Earth clothing. He left his room with Huan. Sure enough, when they found Hermione she was in the new library. She hugged Harry thanking him. 

"Oh, thank you, Harry!" She cried. 

"It's no problem. When I saw it I just had to buy it." Harry explained. "Now it won't hold many books until it's upgraded of course but this should hold for now. I suppose we could stock our other books in here as well I suppose. Have you seen that book on wards we picked up from those elves?" 

"I have it set out," Hermione answered as they headed for the kitchen. "Gandalf was going to teach us some magic remember?" 

Harry shrugged he didn't but he'd be happy to learn.

* * *

It was after breakfast and going on noon when Gandalf and Aragorn arrived. Harry was just lowering the bridge and letting some goblins across. He thought he might be putting on some muscle by doing this. 

The Goblin nodded at Harry. 

"Now don't go closing that bridge, _Laervir_ " Aragorn called. 

Harry went crimson but didn't close the bridge until they had crossed it. He blushed worse when Aragorn got off the cart he and Gandalf had been riding on and helped him close the bridge. Their hands brushed. 

Aragorn and Gandalf visited often whenever they were in the area which was often these last months. Aragorn had taken to him and had started calling him _Laervir_. Harry thought Aragorn was very hot and often spent time with him when he was around.

Harry lead them back to the Hole and they tied up the horses who were pulling the cart. He then took them inside with everything they had brought with them. Harry stumbled and almost collapsed Aragorn had just caught him. 

"Have you had your water today?" Aragorn demanded as he laid Harry on the couch. 

Severus cursed and quickly readied Harry's water for him in a clay bowl that was normal size for them. He handed it off to Aragorn who lifted Harry's head and helped him drink the water. 

Harry moaned and drank down the always ice cold and refreshing drink. He slowly sipped at it knowing better than to gulp it. He felt better when the first bowl was done but he still couldn't move that well his head was spinning. 

"Can he have more?" Gandalf inquired.

"Yes, but just this one," Severus informed. "then not another for two hours. You idiot boy." 

Harry gave him a lopsided and a weak smile.

* * *

Aragorn ran fingers through the sleeping Harry's hair it was longer than it had been when he'd first seen him. He was so curious as to how Harry had gotten so sick. He was sitting in Harry's room next to Harry's bed. He liked Harry's bed. He spoke in elvish to Harry wishing him good dreams and deep rest. He then leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead. 

Aragorn left the room and went to find the others. He found them in the living room he sat down and took up a book from his pack. They were here to teach them magic but he had just come to spend time with Harry because he knew that Gandalf wouldn't let Harry learn much in his state.

* * *

Harry walked into the Sitting Room to see everyone. He walked over to the chair Aragorn was sitting in. He always seemed to be drawn to him and he had no idea why. 

"Ah, Harry you're awake," Gandalf said, with a smile. "How do you feel?" 

"I"m sorry." Harry sighed. "I am feeling a little better. I don't suppose you'll let me learn some of those wards today? I won't ask you to teach me the hard magic as I am clearly in no condition." 

Gandalf gave him a smile and a nod. 

"Let's see your wand then." Gandalf chuckled as Harry sat down on the couch and readied himself some water. Harry handed over his wand. Gandalf spent a long while studying it. "No, I don't think so." Harry sipped at his water and watched him. "No, I do not think this wand is a good fit for you." 

"It chose me." Harry insisted. 

"It chose you because it was told to," Gandalf said more to himself than to Harry. "No, you were never meant to have this wand."

Harry silently cursed as he took some crackers and cheese to eat. There was always food about for him to eat because Hermione and Severus had figured that if they pressured him he wouldn't eat at all so they just set food about with preservation charms on them knowing that he would eventually snack. 

"I do not like these wands." Gandalf said, "You should have proper staves if you are to use magic. Who would learn with these?"

"They are easier to hide when going out among normal folk," Severus explained. " Our teachers taught us to use these. They are preferred to use our magic. " 

Gandalf hummed in thought. He didn't think this was convenient though he supposed if they were teaching magic this way it couldn't be wrong. 

"I will teach you magic on the staves first then you will teach me magic this way." Gandalf compromised.

Hermione agreed readily hoping that she didn't have to beg Severus and Harry. She was thrilled when they readily agreed with her. She forced herself not to cheer loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry, Hermione, and Severus had learned to carve their own staves with their magic. They had of course gotten skills for it. 

Harry held his staff at his side and frowned. This felt good to him. He'd been studying the ward book and now he was being taught to cast the ward. He held his staff to the shining ward stone on the table in front of him. He chanted the incantation and called his magic. He felt the ward spreading over their entire Hobbit Hole and beyond that marking all of their lands. He felt them settle and let out a sigh. 

He was quick to sit down after he was done and waited for the wards to settle. He wiped his forehead. 

"Very nice." Gandalf laughed. "You may have a knack for, warding, little Harry." 

Harry blushed happily. He blushed harder as Aragorn sat next to him and brushed his growing hair from his cheek. He glanced at Aragorn. 

"Are you okay?" Aragorn whispered. 

Harry nodded. 

"Yes, I'm fine I'll just need to relax and train the spell." Harry sighed. 

Aragorn nodded and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. 

"Rest against me." 

Harry did and buried his head in Aragorn's shoulder. He was soon fast asleep. 

Hermione fell into a giggle fit. Severus gave her a dead look and Gandalf just looked on thoughtfully. 

"May I ask a personal question?" he asked after a time. 

"Of course, Gandalf," Hermione said. "What is it?" 

"Whose house is this?" Gandalf asked. "Ah, now how do I explain?" 

"You don't," Hermione said, with a smile. "This is Harry's House." 

"Yes, this is Harry's House." Severus agreed. 

Gandalf hummed. 

"Why do you ask?" Severus wondered. 

"Ah, I was just curious if he would let the Rangers use this as a rest stop over the years?" Gandalf explained. 

"I think that would be a good idea," Aragorn said and scratched Harry's scalp as the teen slept. "I will ask Harry myself when I can. We do plan to stay for a while."

* * *

Harry had trained and trained in his ward over the next week while still working on the bridge and messing around in the Garden. Aragorn had taken to teaching the three of them Swordfighting and Archery. Harry preferred using daggers. Hermione excelled at Magic but managed to do well in Archery. Severus seemed built for swords and daggers. 

"On a hunt?" Harry asked Aragorn as he put on his belt that had Dagger sheaths on it. He had a bow and quiver on his back. His staff was hidden in his quiver that had magic on it so that it could hold it and hide it. "Just me?"

"I'll take each of you in turn," Aragorn informed. "I'm going to teach you the way of the Rangers." 

"How long will we be gone?" Harry asked packing his Inventory. He tied a sword sheath on his belt as well. "I need to know how much water to bring. I can't go without it yet. I'm still sick." 

"Bring enough for a month at least. Maybe more." Aragorn said. "Bring your, cauldron you may need to brew more." 

Harry did as told. Then Hermione packed him up with food. Hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it a bit before letting go. 

"I'll bring you home some deer meat," Harry promised then turned to leave. "It makes good chili." 

"He's joking right?" Hermione cried to Severus.

"No, he's not," Severus informed her. 

Gandalf chuckled.

* * *

Aragorn was true to his word and had taught Harry **Tracking** and **Hunting** skills. Harry proved to be rather good at these he wasn't the youngest Seeker in a Century for nothing. 

It had been a month and a half and Harry was running low on his water. He was starting to get feverish and weak. They came to a wonderful glade with a huge hill in the middle of it. 

**Would you like to make a Hobbit Hole?**

**It will link to your other Hobbit Hole.**

**Name this Hobbit Hole?**

"I will name this Glade House," Harry said, and they were suddenly looking at a door. 

Aragorn cocked an eyebrow and followed Harry inside. 

"Hermione, I need my potion. " Harry called. "Hurry now! I'm thirsty and weak. I'll explain it in time! Get my water!" 

Hermione met them at the entrance to the sitting room after they'd taken their shoes and cloaks off. She handed him some freshly brewed water and he drank two bowels gratefully. She helped Harry sit down on the couch while taking his weapons and handing them off to Severus. 

"Shh." She said, sitting next to him and stroking his hair. "You're okay, why don't we get you into bed and you can tell me tomorrow?" 

"I'd like that." Harry agreed. "But I have to tell you. The Valar granted us a new Hole. I call it Glade House because it's in a beautiful Glade. We were close to the Blue Mountains. About halfway there." 

They were leading him to his room. 

"Can you find out how the two holes are linked?" Harry yawned as he was laid in his bed. "Ask the Valar?" 

"Of course," Hermione promised. "Now please rest."

* * *

"Glade House?" Hermione frowned. "Dear Valar please let me see this Glade. How do I get to it from Bridge House?" 

Her screen told her and they were soon standing in the Glade. 

"Oh, it's wonderful." Hermione breathed. "Look is that Althaus?" 

"It is," Aragorn said as he knelt to examine it. "Very good eye, Hermione." he praised making her blush. " I name you Idril. 

"Idril," Hermione said, thinking hard. "Sparkling Brilliance."

"Very good." Gandalf chuckled.

"I've studied languages," Hermione informed blushing.

"Come help me gather some of this." Aragorn said, "I did not know that it grew this far out. I hardly have, need to come this way. Some of my kin wonder in this area though. Maybe they knew." 

Hermione and Severus were both given a lesson on the proper way to harvest Althaus.

* * *

Harry woke slowly and blushed to find that he wasn't in his bed alone. He also found that he was naked from the waist up. He moved to see that it was Aragorn in his bed. He went crimson. His moving woke Aragorn. 

"Are you okay?" Aragorn asked sitting up, then getting up. "I'm sorry. I was tending to a wound I noticed that you received but did not treat. Glade House is surrounded by Althaus. Hermione who I've named Idril noticed it." 

"Idril." Harry laughed. "I think it's a wonderful name for her. " he touched his left shoulder where the wound was bandaged. "Am I well enough to get up?" 

Aragorn gave him the okay and went to get cleaned up. Harry was soon sitting outside the bathroom. They needed more bathrooms if they going to be a station for the Rangers. He brought up his screen. 

**Conditions have been met to improve your bridge. It has been upgraded and now is level 1 again!**

**Conditions have been met to improve your door. It has been upgraded and now is level 1 again!**

**This is what you can buy and upgrade!**

"Harry?" Hermione called to him and handed him a bowl of his water he drank it as he frowned at the screen. "Harry, did our door and the bridge just upgrade?"

"Yeah, because we got Glade House," Harry explained. "Oh, joy! Severus, Hermione, we all get bathrooms!" 

Hermione cheered loudly.

"Seriously?" Severus asked. 

"You've been keeping up with the bridge since I've been gone," Harry whispered more to himself. He was tapping at the screen. "We all get our own bathrooms. I was just wishing for this. I really need a bath and I gotta go." 

Hermione giggled and helped Harry back to his room. It was clear that Harry had been rationing his water and was very weak. She wanted to ask if he'd been eating properly but hadn't. 

"Go take a bath and then come to breakfast. I want you to take a day off from the bridge." She let out a laugh. "The Hobbits and Goblins are complaining that you aren't the one opening the bridge anymore. They don't seem to like Severus and I'm not strong enough to do it. But one more day." 

Harry agreed if only so she'd leave he wanted to strangle her when she filled his tub with water from a spell then heated it with another. Then she finally left. Harry found all of his things in this bathroom including his secret potion supply of potions to be added to his bath. This one would clear up scars. He added it then hissed loudly when he got in. When the pain stopped he washed and got out. He let the water out then dressed. He grabbed a cream he'd also brewed last month and began washing his face with it. When the pain vanished he washed the cream off and went out to breakfast.

Hermione and Severus were glad to see how much Harry ate. Hermione almost cried when Harry did indeed show her the deer meat he'd gotten. 

"You won't let me work today so I will make you deer meat chili," Harry said, happily. "It's my personal recipe. I made it all the time for my family it was something they really seemed to like. You're going to love it." Harry nodded more to himself. "Now go get my healing book and read it to me, Hermione." 

"I can't read that book, Harry." Hermione reminded him. " You're the only one who can." 

"Oh, right," Harry nodded. "Well, read to me our book then."

Hermione got the book and began to read. 

"In a hole in the ground there lived a Hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort." Hermione read. 

Gandalf went for his pipe only to remember that he was warned not to smoke around Harry do to his poor health. He put it away and settled in to listen to Hermione's wonderful reading voice. Aragorn listened while his eyes watched Harry. Severus leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes and listened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione- Idril/ Sparkling Brilliance
> 
> Severus- Iston/ The Wise One
> 
> Harry- Amarth/ Fate
> 
> If you don't like Harry's name give me some ideas as I can't think of another. Toss me some good ones and I'll change it.

Hermione couldn't believe that she'd eaten two whole bowls of Harry's deer meat chili. It had been amazing. Harry himself had matched her as had Severus. Aragorn and Gandalf had eaten three bowls apiece. 

Aragorn did the dishes. They heard the alert telling them that someone was needed at the bridge. 

"Be nice, Severus." Hermione cried as he stood to leave. "That Dwarf was set to kill you two weeks ago and he's do, to come back today."

"I'll go," Harry said. 

"No, Harry!" Hermione cried. 

"I won't lower the bridge," Harry promised. 

Harry was glad to be back at the bridge. He greeted the Dwarf who was actually glad to see him. It was Fáli a friend that Harry had made during his time here. He greeted him warmly and they talked for a long while. Hermione finally came out with Gandalf and Aragorn the latter two wanting a smoke Hermione wanted to know what was taking so long. 

"Harry, is this your friend?" Hermione asked.

"Fáli, this is my sister Idril," Harry said, introducing him to Hermione. "and this grumpy one is Iston." he motioned to Severus. 

" The Wise One?" Hermione translated in a whisper to Severus. 

"Shut up, Sparkling Brilliance." he hissed back, though there was a blush on his cheeks. 

"Well met and at your service, Master Dwarf," Hermione said, bowing. 

"Well met and at your service." Severus echoed. 

Fáli greeted them back. 

"Now that I think about it, young friend," Fáli said thoughtfully. "I never caught your name." 

"Amarth," Aragorn spoke. 

"You have wonderful Elvish names." Fáli laughed. "Well, met Amarth. Where have you been this last month?" 

"I was learning the arts of Tracking and Hunting," Harry informed. "My Ranger friend here was training me. I apparently have a knack for Tracking." 

"Of course you do." Severus huffed. 

Hermione dug her elbow into his side but they were both thinking the same thing. 'Bloody Seeker'. 

Fáli was thrilled when Harry invited him inside and dished him out some chili. In fact, Harry spent most of the day talking with Fáli about the Blue Mountains. Harry was actually absorbed with all Fáli had to say so he kept him in food and non-alcoholic drink. He did apologize for not having alcohol but Fáli just brushed it off and kept telling him stories about the Mountains. 

Hermione was almost as enthralled as Harry was by what they were hearing.

"Maybe one day, with your leave, of course, we could come and visit such a wonderful place as the Blue Mountains." Hermione finally said. 

Fáli exclaimed happily and invited them all to come after the Summer came. They agreed. 

"Oh, Fáli, before I forget." Harry said, "Do you have any blankets or furs or anything like that for sale? I'm in need of some new blankets before winter sets in. I get cold very easily." 

"I have some." Fáli nodded. "I'm on my way to Bree and I don't think I'll be selling them anytime soon. Even though they are in good condition." 

He quickly fetched them and showed them to them. Harry liked them and they felt warm. He discussed this with Hermione and Severus. They began bartering with Fáli who finally laughed and gave them a nice deal. 

**Bartering-3**

"Thanks, Fáli!" Harry called as Fáli left at nightfall. 

"I got three levels on Bartering just from that." Harry laughed. "Here, 'Mione this one for you." 

He wrapped a pink blanket around her.

* * *

Harry sighed he didn't want Aragorn to leave and worse he didn't want him to take Hermione with him. He was being very stubborn about it. Severus, Gandalf, and Aragorn thought that Harry was just being overprotective of his sister but Hermione knew better. She cornered Harry right after one of his showers and caught him without his glamour up. She gasped but quickly got herself under control. 

"Harry, why are you being so unreasonable about me going hunting?" She demanded. "Now don't you go lying to me! Tell me the truth!" 

"Hermione, you are a wonderful person. You are smart and wise." Harry said, miserably. "I know it's stupid..." he blushed. "But, I'm afraid that if you go off Hunting with Aragorn that he'll fall in love with you and he won't want to be around me anymore." 

Hermione stared at him shocked.

"Oh, Harry, you're crushing on Aragorn?" she asked in a whisper. "You know his future..." 

"Does it have to end like that?" Harry cried. "Can't I just... Just for a bit..." 

Hermione hugged him. She locked them in his room and they spent the night talking like they had back in Hogwarts. 

The next morning Hermione was ready to set out. Though looked uncomfortable carrying anything but her staff, bow, and quiver. She had daggers and a sword as well. 

"Okay, I'll be back soon." She said, checking her stores. "Don't worry, Harry," she whispered in his ear as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I won't interfere." 

Harry bid her goodbye then challenged Severus to a training session of daggers. He hadn't wanted Hermione to know about his crush or his insecurity but she had a way of finding that stuff out for herself and had a way of getting him to tell her that kind of stuff. He hadn't wanted to admit to her that he was gay but he had to inform her so that she would understand why he didn't want her to go with Aragorn.

* * *

Winter. Harry hated Winter. He was shivering in front of the fire wrapped in blankets. He was red-faced and coughing but studying his wards. He'd finished casting the first ward having maxed it out and that was on both Bridge House and Glade House. 

**Hermione is cold and would like to make a Hunting House near the Gulf of Lune.**

**Will you allow it?**

Harry pointed this out to Severus who nodded. Harry pressed yes and seconds later Hermione was bursting in after shedding her boots and cloak she rushed to the fire and grabbed Harry's blankets snuggling close to him and shivering. 

Severus sighed and fetched her, her own blankets. 

"Oh, Harry you're sick again?" Hermione cried. 

Harry wheezed and coughed as he nodded. 

"What will you name our next stop?" Hermione said after Severus had served them hot chocolate. 

"Lune House." He wheezed. He confirmed it. "I was thinking..." He went into a coughing fit. "that if we can make Houses like this and they all connect to Bridge Home then couldn't we travel all over Middle-Earth and make homes? It would be wonderful, wouldn't it? I really want to see all of Middle-Earth. Except for Mordor, I don't want to see that but I suppose we could make a Marsh Home..." 

"I don't want to!" Hermione cried. "I mean to the rest yes! But not a Marsh Home! I'd rather make an Ithilien Home!" 

"Oh, yes," Harry said, with a smile. "Oh, yes I would love an Ithilien Home. But, see reason we should have both." 

"But that Marsh stinks so bad!" Hermione protested and sneezed. 

She downed the Potion she was given. 

"Tell me, Hermione can't you conjure fire?" Severus drawled. "how did you get cold?" 

"I ....." She blushed. "I ran low on Magic. I trained many levels in Archery but I wanted to train some magic as well and I ran low tonight...."

* * *

Harry was glad when Aragorn took it upon himself to nurse Harry back to health. He wanted to stay sick just so Aragorn would pay all attention to him and sleep in the same bed as him like he did when he was sick. But, Harry got better, due mostly to Aragorn's skill in Healing. 

Harry rolled over to see Aragorn sleeping next to him. Aragorn had Harry wrapped in his arms, holding him close. Harry stared at that wonderful face. His shaking hand reached up and brushed Aragorn's black hair from his face. He was so hot. Grey eyes opened to stare at him. Harry blushed deeply, freezing in his movement. He didn't know what to do now. 

Aragorn smirked to himself as he stared at the teen. He was beautiful. He lowered his head to Harry's and gently pressed his lips to Harry's. 

Harry kissed him back. He had wanted this. He loved that he was finally kissing Aragorn. 

The kiss was slow and passionate but ended after just a bit. 

Harry blushed deeply he was hard just from that small kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daisy1tya: That is not in my vision for this story. I'm really sorry if you don't like that.

"I'm glad to see you're finally better," Aragorn said.

"It's thanks to you," Harry said, blushing. 

Aragorn brushed his thumb over Harry's cheek. 

"Come, you need breakfast," Aragorn said, softly. 

Harry was greeted by a hug from Hermione which he'd been expecting. As they ate they talked about a journey that they would go. Hermione and Harry were all for it and could tell that Severus was as well. Gandalf was permitted to stay in their home all he wanted. Aragorn was given leave to come and go as he pleased and bring his Kin if he wanted.

Harry wanted more time with Aragorn of course but he wanted to explore as well. Huan was all for a journey he'd been left behind during the Hunting Trips. He barked happily tail wagging. 

"When do you think it's good to start?" Harry asked, "I want to go through The Shire. Through the Old Forest, up to Bree..." 

Hermione laughed loudly. 

"Oh, yes." She agreed. "I'd like to talk to Bombadil and Goldberry." 

Severus rolled his eyes and Huan whimpered he wanted to go outside. 

"We'll start today." Harry said, "What is today?" 

"It's April 2nd," Severus reported. 

"SPRING IN THE SHIRE!" Hermione cheered. "WE'LL LEAVE TODAY! I AM GOING TO PACK! OH, I CAN'T WAIT TO GET TO HOBBITON!" 

Harry couldn't help it, he began laughing. 

"I've got to get a bath, Hermione." He finally said, "Then I have to get dressed, and armed. Then I'll need stock my Inventory with food and water and my potions...." 

Hermione sighed in exasperation. 

When Harry was finally ready they set out. Huan running around their feet as they set off. 

_'Roads go ever ever on,_ Hermione sang. She blushed as Harry and Severus looked at her. 

"Come on then!" she snapped. 

Harry sighed. 

_'Roads go ever ever on,  
Over rock and under tree,  
By caves where never sun has shone,  
By streams that never find the sea;  
Over snow by winter sown,  
And through the merry flowers of June,  
Over grass and over stone,  
And under mountains in the moon._

_Roads go ever ever on  
Under cloud and under star,  
Yet feet that wandering have gone  
Turn at last to home afar.  
Eyes that fire and sword have seen  
And horror in the halls of stone  
Look at last on meadows green  
And trees and hills they long have known.'_

Harry and Hermione sang together.

**Singing-10**

"I refuse to sing," Severus stated. "but go on keep singing." 

And they did though it was hard to hear what they were singing through their laughter. Aragorn was walking next to Harry and smiling. He sang with them when he knew the song or had memorized what they were singing. 

Harry looked around him as they went. 

"I wonder if we could see Mathom-house." He said, out loud. 

"We should be crossing that part of The Shire," Hermione said thinking out loud.

* * *

They'd been walking through The Shire for three days now and made a good time. They were now finally reaching Hobbiton. 

Harry was eating an apple as they continued on. This was the most delicious apple in the world. 

"I'm sorry, excuse me," Hermione said, to a passing Hobbit who was eyeing them. "We're looking for Bagshot Row if you please." this Hobbit was a child. "I'll give you this apple if you tell me." 

"I'll take you there if you give me two," the little girl said. 

"Deal." Hermione nodded. "You'll get your payment when we get there." 

The Hobbit child took Harry's hand and skipped off pulling him along. The others followed them. It was a good march to Bag Shot Row it was up a huge hill that seemed to go forever up. They finally reached the top and she led them right to Bag End and looked up at them expectantly. 

"Thank you so much," Hermione said, knowing that they'd been followed and were being watched. "Here you go. As promised two apples."

The girl grinned and ran to a Hobbit woman holding a baby. 

"Got you an apple." the girl said to the baby boy. The baby instantly began drooling on it but couldn't bite into it. 

**Number 5 Bagshot Row is now available for your new Home.**

Harry instantly chose yes. With that, they entered their new home. 

"We're back!" Hermione called after shutting and locking the door. 

"They don't lock their doors in Hobbiton." Severus rebuked unlocking it. 

"You're right," Hermione said, blushing.

* * *

Gandalf welcomed them back and assured them that he hadn't been smoking inside the house. He was reading a book and looked relaxed. 

Harry was alerted that he was needed at the bridge and quickly went out of Bridge Home. He rushed to the bridge and opened it quickly. This was going to be useful. He began repairs. He wondered how long he would have to keep filling it with his magic and repairing it before it would open and close on its own. They were filling it with magic after all. He worked here for a while. After gaining four levels on the bridge and upgrading it again he went back inside. 

"We're going to need to build more doors," he informed actually thinking out loud to himself. "what if one of us is trying to come in and the other is talking to someone at another house? Why didn't I think of that before? " 

"Oh, I suppose you're right." Hermione nodded. "It makes so much sense how did we overlook that?" 

Harry sat snuggled into Aragorn who put his arm around him. He checked the screen and decided where to put the doors. 

"We get free doors for every home we make," Harry muttered, snuggling closer. "Okay, Hermione Bagshot Home is in your hall. We'll make you an Entrance Hall and a Sitting Room later. Severus, you've got Glade Home, and I'll take Lune Home." Harry finished. "Bridge Home will be the Main Door as always." 

"YAY!" Hermione cheered. "I get Bagshot Home!" 

"Calm down, girl." Severus snapped. "I am pleased with Glade Home." 

Harry relaxed into Aragorn's side and the man scratched his scalp. 

"Don't you dare fall asleep!" Hermione cried. "We have three Sitting Rooms and Entrance Ways to build." 

Harry didn't listen as he was indeed falling asleep.

* * *

Hermione had used magic to carve her Entrance Way and Sitting Room. Severus had done the same. They infused each other's with their magic and managed to get Harry awake and finish the rooms. Harry was just so damn relaxed sitting with Aragorn and he still tired so easily.

When Harry woke up it was to smell cooking. He followed the smell into the Kitchen. Aragorn was serving up dinner. He ate with gusto than did the dishes. He looked at the three new Sitting Rooms and Entrance Ways. He quickly looked at what they could buy for each room. He frowned. He decided to just make copies of what they already had and move them to the other rooms so that they didn't have to spend the money. He wanted that money for...

"HARRY! DID YOU SPEND ALL OF OUR MONEY ON WINDOWS AGAIN?!" Hermione's voice bellowed and echoed through the large Home. 

"Not all of it," Harry muttered softly making Aragorn and Gandalf laugh. 

Huan whimpered and ran off. Harry followed him to Luna Door. 

"Good idea," Harry said and left through the door. 

He was amazed by the meadow he was in. He walked to the Lune and drank from it. It was ice cold and so clean and tasty. He looked all around him in awe. He wondered a short way away leaving Huan to sit on a rock and happily trying to catch some fish. Harry brushed his hair out of his eyes and caught sight of something. He knelt and smirked to himself. He touched several plants and then began **Foraging**. He hoped that Hermione had calmed down by the time he got back. Why did she always get so angry at him for it? The windows didn't cost much and Hobbit Holes had a lot of windows. Didn't it say that in The Hobbit?

* * *

Hermione frowned when Harry finally showed up. She relented her anger when he showed them all that he had gathered and the fish that Huan had caught.

"Fish?" Gandalf asked. 

"Huan caught them out of the Lune," Harry explained. "That's where I found all this. Tons of Mint can you believe it! I was running low!"

That night Aragorn followed Harry to his room. They kissed for a bit before they relaxed in Harry's bed. Harry was loving this. He was glad that they had come here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione- Idril/ Sparkling Brilliance
> 
> Severus- Iston/ The Wise One
> 
> Harry- Amarth/ Fate
> 
> If you don't like Harry's name give me some ideas as I can't think of another. Toss me some good ones and I'll change it.
> 
> _Bridge Home_
> 
> _Glade Home_
> 
> _Lune Home_
> 
> _Bagshot Home_

Harry was relaxing and kissing Aragorn two days later in his bed. Their bed as Harry was starting to think of it. He opened his mouth and moaned as Aragorn's tongue entered his mouth. He kissed back with everything he had. This was amazing. He relaxed into Aragorn's arms and pushed himself closer to the body next to him. All the while his hammock rocked them. They were really getting into the kiss when someone knocked on the door. 

"Hello?" A male voice called. "Is this the check-in?" 

Aragorn pulled away from the kiss with a curse and got up. He walked to the door and opened it. Sure enough, there were two Dúnedain were standing there. They both greeted him properly. 

"Which door did you come from that you came to this room?" Aragorn demanded. 

"Which door?" one of the men asked. "We came from the Lune..." 

Aragorn nodded. 

"Then this is indeed the first room you would come to." He showed them back to the Entrance Hall and showed them a Rune. "Push it." 

The man who did the speaking did so. 

"Hello, yes?" Hermione's voice asked. "What door are you coming in?" 

"We came from the Lune." the man repeated to the flashing rune. 

"There is a sitting room on the right just inside the door. I ask that you don't go seeking down the hall and wake my brother." Hermione said, "I'll be there with food shortly and we can talk about your accommodations."

"Yes, thank you." 

The man looked worried. 

"You are lucky that her brother was indeed already awake," Aragorn informed them. "You'll meet him later. His sister and minder will be with you shortly. Do not make either of them angry. They are skilled in the magic arts as well as weapons." 

With that, he returned to Harry.

* * *

Hermione rushed into the Lune Sitting Room. 

"So sorry that took so long." She said, moving her staff to place food and drink down on the table for them. "I'm Idril. Nice to meet you. Eat and drink your fill and I'll show you to your rooms." 

"Are you the Keeper here?" the man who talked asked. "The one who runs this Inn?" 

"This is no Inn." Hermione laughed. "This is our home. Amarth is my younger brother. Iston is our Minder. We live here and this place is magic. You can get into several places from other doors that's why we asked what door you came in. Gandalf is here as well somewhere I think he might have gone out to have a morning smoke. That reminds me, no smoking in the home. My brother is very sick." 

She kept on bustling around lighting a fire. 

"Aragorn will be able to explain everything to you when he has the time." He noticed that they were watching her. Maybe it was the sword at her side. Or the wolf whining at her feet wanting to go on a walk. "This is Huan. Don't mind him he won't hurt you." Huan pawed at her. "Yes, yes, I'll take you out to Glade Home," Huan whined shaking his head. "What you want to go out to Bridge Home?" Huan shook his head again. "Lune Home?" Huan shook his head. "You want me to take you on a walk through Hobbiton?" Huan nodded. Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Yes, fine but I'll have to put my sword up if we're to do that. Gandalf says we're not supposed to go armed in The Shire and as always he's right." 

The two Rangers exchanged looks. Exactly who was this beautiful woman?

* * *

Harry lowered the bridge in exasperation he just wanted to spend time with Aragorn before they set out again on their journey. He really needed to get this to level up so that it would magically open and close. He smiled and waved at those passing. His back was killing him already but he wasn't ready to learn that type of healing yet. He still had to get rid of all of the scars. Then he'd see what he could do. When he was done letting others across he began working on the crank and bridge again. He soon lost track of time.

"Amarth?" A voice finally called. "Amarth?" 

He blinked and looked at the Ranger standing next to him. 

"I was bid by the Lady of the house to bring you this food and to tell you to drink your water." 

"Oh, thank you." Harry nodded. 

He took the food and ate then readied his water and drank it. 

"Thank you," Harry repeated. 

"You are the Man of the house?" the Ranger asked. "Iston is clearly older than you." 

"Yes, I am," Harry informed. "It's hard to explain really. I have work to do here." 

He moved back to his work. He was really getting the hang of fixing this bridge. 

Huan came running up with a pack on his back. He pawed and barked at Harry then itched at his pack. Harry opened the pack and found a gear he needed. 

"Did Hermione get this?" Harry asked, Huan. Huan whimpered. "You stole this, didn't you? That's bad, Huan! But you could have only gotten this from the Mill and I am no fan of the Miller or his son. So I'm just going to use this and we are not going to talk about this again." 

The Ranger laughed and headed back inside. 

**You've found the missing part. Fill it with all of the magic you've put into this and the Bridge will work itself for five hours.**

Harry ran through all of the house looking for Hermione and Severus. 

"Iston!" He cried upon finding him. Severus looked up from his book. "Quick fill this with your magic and I won't have to tend the bridge for five hours." 

Severus sighed and took the gear he held it in one hand then covered it with the other. He filled it with his magic until he was told it was full. He handed it back to Harry. 

"She's in the bath," Severus called after Harry. "She's in the bath, Amarth!"

* * *

Harry was to be found being healed by Aragorn who was laughing. 

"I told you she was in the bath," Severus said not looking up from his book as Aragorn treated a burn on Harry's side. 

"Oh, shut up!" Harry snapped, "Who takes their staff and puts it next to the bath while they bathe?" 

"Your sister and any smart magic-user," Severus answered. "If you wish to live against someone who invades our home you would do the same."

"No one would get past my wards!" Harry snapped, "I've mastered and cast a good twenty wards on our home and I'm working on the next one! I dare anyone to try and get past my wards!" 

"It comes before the fall, Amarth," Severus replied.

Harry moaned. 

"What does that mean?" one of the Rangers asked. 

"Pride," Hermione answered coming into the room fully dressed with her staff held in her hand. "It's a warning where we come from. 'It comes before the fall.' The answer is 'Pride'." 

The Ranger laughed. 

"Aye, that it is." he said, "I beg your pardon, I have not introduced myself. I am Halbarad Dunedain at your service."

"Here you go, Amarth." Hermione handed him the gear. "You could have waited until I was done! and you will never come into my bathroom again will you?!" 

"No, dear, sister," Harry said, automatically. "Ah, thank you, when will we be setting out again?" 

"Ere the sun rises," Hermione answered going into the kitchen. "DRINK YOUR WATER!" 

Harry made his water and drank a bowl before going out to add the part to the bridge he smirked smugly and clapped his hands together. There now he wouldn't have to tend it for five hours.

* * *

Harry was dressed and ready to go out on his adventure. He was glad that Aragorn was going with them but he did manage to get some kissing done before Hermione burst into his room to wake him. 

Her scream rallied everyone and she was sobbing as she hid behind Severus near the door. 

"Turn about is fair play!" Harry snapped. "You can't just barge into my room either!" 

"Well, I know that now!" she screamed back. 

"Enough!" Severus snapped, Huan sat between the siblings. "You two are going to be the death me! Where do we go from here?" 

"We head for the Old Forest," Hermione said she'd managed to dodge Harry's fire better than he dodged her.

"We will not be back before the bridge is due," Aragorn told Halbarad. "Go collect it and put it in that pouch there. " He motioned to it. "If it breaks put that sign, up." he motioned to a sign Hermione had painted. "We'll be back once we get out of the Shire maybe sooner." 

Halbarad nodded and wished them well. 

Gandalf was not around he'd gone out somewhere and had not come back. 

The party of five set out on the road. 

Harry was using his staff as a walking stick today. He was feeling weak but wouldn't tell them that. He was eating about the same amount as Hermione these days plus drinking his water he shouldn't be so weak. He smiled as they walked through The Shire at night. 

"No wonder Hobbits like night walking." He laughed. "This is so wonderful." 

They took the same path that Frodo had taken in the book. Harry's voice broke out in song.

_Flowers growing in the pale moonlight,  
My heart knows such delight,  
To hear the birds singing loud,  
In the lane and all about, _

_Here my song and grow strong,  
From rock and tree,  
and flowers too,  
My heart knows,  
My heart grows._

_I want to see Lilies,  
Will you show them to me?  
I want to see hills full of Heather,  
Will you lead me to them?_

_In The Shire, I can find  
All my heart yearns to see,  
Trees and plants and flowers grow  
all around here and there on the hills  
which are homes._

_Halflings roam and tend the yards.  
Hole dwellers and the stoutest folk  
Peaceful lands that stretch far  
ever green are their hills  
ever great are their crops._

_My heart knows  
My heart grows_

_The Shire is a wonderful world  
All shall yearn to see it.  
Before my eyes it seems like heaven  
I take my rest and grow stronger._

_My heart yearns_  
My heart knows  
My heart grows 

_Yes, my heart knows such delights.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione- Idril/ Sparkling Brilliance
> 
> Severus- Iston/ The Wise One
> 
> Harry- Amarth/ Fate
> 
> Bridge Home
> 
> Glade Home
> 
> Lune Home
> 
> Bagshot Home

"Wow, Harry," Hermione said, staring at him in shock. "That was great." 

"No, it wasn't," Harry said, blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know where it came from. I just....and it doesn't do justice to this wonderful place. I just..." 

"It is nice," Aragorn said. "I liked it. You have a wonderful voice." 

**Songwriting-1**

Harry blushed deeply. He cleared his throat. 

Severus agreed with them. Harry had a wonderful voice and the song hadn't been so bad. He didn't know how to praise Harry though. 

They continued walking for a long while. Huan walked in front of them or ran around them happily. Glad to be out in the fresh air. He'd be even happier if he was allowed to play with the little peoples. Those kids had been scared of him at first but after they found out that he just wanted to play with the sticks they were throwing they'd gotten a lot nicer. A little girl had given him some of her afternoon biscuits, another had hugged him, the baby had patted him then drooled on him for an hour but that was still his favorite walk yet. This wasn't a walk it was an adventure.

They walked until they came to the road where Frodo would eventually see a black rider for the first time. By this time the sun was coming up.

**Sense-10**

"Do you feel that?" Harry asked.

"Yes, off the road," Aragorn ordered pulling Harry into the trees and pushing him against a tree. Harry blushed as he put his hands on the sheaths of his daggers. Aragorn had his hand on his sword. 

Across the road, Severus was behind one tree with his bow out and an arrow in it while Hermione stood in the shadow of another tree with her staff out and a spell ready.

Harry knew that Aragorn approved of their actions. 

They could all hear it now growling. 

"I hear a horse or rather a pony," Harry whispered. 

Aragorn nodded.

* * *

Hermione was the one to give their position away. 

"WOLVES!" she bellowed then seconds later it was followed a flash of lightning from her staff and a loud howl. 

She and Severus were on the road in seconds. Severus losing arrows as they did. Aragorn held Harry back but had to let him go when it became clear he wasn't going to let them fight themselves. Hobbits came into view from both sides to see them. 

Huan rushed forward and suddenly became a huge wolf and attacked a wolf in midair that was leaping towards Harry who'd rushed out daggers in hand. Huan slammed into the other wolf midair and they hit the ground rolling into the woods again. 

Harry was slicing into a wolf that had two of Severus' arrows in it and Aragorn was using his sword to help Hermione.

When they had killed the two wolves that they were dealing with Harry looked around. 

"HUAN!" he called "Huan!" 

Little Huan came running out of the woods to Harry's feet tail wagging. He didn't look hurt at all but Harry checked him over all the same. Huan wasn't hurt. 

"Stay here, I will go check the area," Aragorn ordered. 

"Take Iston with you." Harry pled softly. "Idril and I can handle ourselves." 

Aragorn and Severus nodded and left the road on the side Huan had just come from. 

"I didn't know Huan could grow like that," Hermione said. "We've been here for months." 

"We didn't take him on the Hunting trips so this is the first time we've been in real danger," Harry answered then looked at the Hobbits. "Sorry, about this. We're just making sure that the road is safe. So please, bare with us."

The Hobbits readily agreed and quickly as well. There was another howl than a whimper. Huan growled and got ready to pounce if need be. Hermione had her staff at the ready and Harry tensed listening. Finally, Severus and Aragorn returned. 

"This side is clear now," Aragorn reported. 

"I'll stay with Idril this time," Severus told Harry. "You go with Aragorn." 

Harry nodded and looked down. 

"Huan, stay." 

Huan nodded. 

Harry followed Aragorn onto the left side of the road. Harry stretched out his senses trying to feel or hear anything. They went pretty far both up and down the road before returning to it. 

"We're clear," Harry reported.

The Hobbits thanked them in true Hobbit fashion by giving them plenty of food and drink. When the Hobbits were clear they noted that there was loot on the ground. Aragorn had been told about them being the chosen and had seen this when he had taken them hunting but it never got old seeing it. They picked up everything.

"Uhm..." Harry blushed and fidgeted. They watched him shake his head. "Let's keep going." 

They kept going down the Great Road. Harry noticed that Aragorn was walking very close to him now. He wondered why. He hoped that it was because Aragorn was starting to feel the same about him that he, Harry felt about him, Aragorn. Hermione was looking around and Severus was clearly on alert and Huan seemed to be sniffing around as well. 

"How did the wolves get into the Shire?" Hermione finally asked. "The last time there were, wolves in the Shire it was because the river froze." 

She wasn't too bothered when she was ignored. She supposed that they were lost in their thoughts. 

"Lets got to the Woody End!" Hermione finally cried. 

"Fine." Harry sighed. "I'd like to visit and explore every forest of Middle-Earth anyway. See if we can't find the Ent-Wives."

Hermione giggled nodding her head hyperly. Severus voiced his agreement as well. 

"That actually, sounds nice," Aragorn stated. "If I may I would like to come with you." 

"I'd like that," Harry said, instantly. Then blushed deeply. 

Aragorn smirked to himself.

* * *

They made their way down to the Woody End. Harry was a little put out that they didn't get a Hobbit Hole here. Harry wanted to draw everything from his journey but knew that he wasn't very good at drawing at least not compared to Dean. Maybe if he practiced. He never had any time to practice over the summer or at school. 

They trudged on well into the night. They were just coming to a stop when Huan became huge and ran towards the road.

Harry broke off after him. 

"Huan! baw, tul- back! What's roeg?!"

Some elves were coming up the road and stopped to stare at Harry in wonder as he spoke their language. 

Hermione rushed to them trying to help Harry calm Huan. She spoke in Elvish as well. 

Severus and Aragorn joined them and Severus joined the teens. He petted the wolf and spoke in soft Elvish.

"Cin're okaui. Cin're okaui. " He whispered. 

"Hail, Gildor," Aragorn called to the Elves. "Please, excuse our friend. We were attacked earlier and he's just being cautious." 

"Hail, Aragorn!" An elf laughed coming to them. "We were just marveling over your companions here. They speak our tongue so well." 

"Huan!" Harry cried, then his body gave out and he fell to the ground. Huan was instantly small again and whimpering at his feet. "I'm okay." 

Aragorn helped him to his feet and held him against him. 

"Please meet, Iston." He motioned to Severus.

"Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo" Severus spoke bowing. 

They greeted him back. 

"This woman here is Idril." Aragorn gestured to Hermione.

"Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo" Hermione said, anxiously. 

They greeted her back. 

"and this Amarth." He took more of Harry's weight on him. "and of course their Huan." 

Huan whimpered pawing at Harry. 

"Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo" Harry said, weakly. "Please forgive my state. I'm very ill." 

Huan bowed to the elves and Hermione picked him up putting him on her shoulders. 

It was agreed that they would travel to the woods above Woodhall together. Harry had to be supported between Aragorn and Severus, who were about the same damn height, for the entire journey. The Elves thought it was funny that Hermione walked in front of them with her staff at the ready and a spell on her lips. She was clearly playing guard even though they were there as well.

* * *

It was late when they arrived at the camp but then there was food and drink and relaxing. Harry drank his water that he'd been keeping up with. He ate his fill and still they tried to give him more. He was soon laughing and enjoying himself. He relaxed into Aragorn's side absently and dozed a bit as Elvish singing relaxed him. This was so wonderful.

He woke suddenly to Aragorn moving around. 

"I wanted to talk to you," Harry said, tiredly. "Privately." 

Aragorn lead him outside. 

Harry took a deep breath letting it out but began anyway. He was nervous as to what Aragorn would say. 

"I want you to join our team." 

"Have I not already?" Aragorn wondered. 

"No, I mean..." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, lets just try this. Invite Aragorn son of Arathorn. King of Men." 

Aragorn started at the blue screen in front of him. 

"Ah, " He said rubbing his beard. "I press yes." 

"Only if you want to." Harry said, in a rush. 

Aragorn smirked and pressed yes. He watched his _Laervir_ blush and relax with a happy sigh. Seconds later Harry was teaching him about the functions of the screens. When that was over Aragorn gently pushed Harry against a tree and kissed him. Harry kissed back but Aragorn noticed that Harry didn't seem to like his beard. He made a mental note to shave it off. 

They finally rejoined the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use https://funtranslations.com/elvish for my Elvish translations. If you know a better site let me know, please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione- Idril/ Sparkling Brilliance
> 
> Severus- Iston/ The Wise One
> 
> Harry- Amarth/ Fate
> 
> Bridge Home
> 
> Glade Home
> 
> Lune Home
> 
> Bagshot Home
> 
> Woodhall Home

**Would you like to make a Woodhall Home?**

Harry blinked his tired eyes at the screen in front of him. This had Hermione written all over it. He sat up in his bower to find that Aragorn had slept with him and roused by his moving. 

"Where is Idril?" Harry asked the Elves all looked at him. Harry was shocked to see that they were still there. "I'm begging you to tell me you didn't let her go out alone?" 

"She took Huan and two of my kinsmen with her." Gildor laughed. 

Severus cursed her getting up as he'd been roused by Harry's cry. 

"What's wrong?" Aragorn asked. 

"Wrong?" Harry blinked. "Nothing, she's just found another hill home." 

"Hill Home?" Gildor asked. 

"I'll gladly show you and your kin," Harry said, instantly. "But we have to find her first."

* * *

It took them twenty minutes to find her only to find that she was below them at the bottom of the hill they'd camped on. Hermione was grinning. 

"Fine." Harry sighed. 

He pressed yes.

"Great, I'll give Hermione Woodhall Home's door." He muttered. 

There Home was a maze and they liked it that way. So it was no trial to put doors here and there. They all entered taking off their cloaks and shoes. Hermione touched the rune just outside the sitting room. 

"We're back and are in my sitting room." she relayed. 

"I'm going to the kitchen," Harry said. 

"No, you're not, " Severus snapped, "Sit down. I'll go fetch food." 

Harry sighed and pulled his Parseltongue book out to read. He was soon relaxing against Aragorn again. 

When Severus returned he wasn't alone. He had Halbarad and two other Rangers with him all were carrying food and drink. Harry ate and drank but they noticed he was pale and shaking. He spent some time reading and found out that there was another Nutrient Water recipe in here that was a step up from the one he was using. He brought up his skill screen to see that he had indeed maxed out the one he was using. He informed Severus of this in a small voice. Severus sighed and asked him to translate it as he couldn't read it. 

So this is what Harry did.

* * *

The elves spent four days with them at there home and even taught Hermione some recipes. She'd begged for the Lambas bread recipe but they'd apologized saying that they were not of Lothlórien and did not know it. Hermione had pouted for awhile while Halbarad laughed and found it amusing. 

Harry had brewed the new water that he could carry in his water pouch and just add a mint leaf to. It was easy to brew and Harry brewed it in bulk pushing himself to master brewing it in just four days as well as translating it for Severus. He'd also healed more of his scars.

Harry had loved that Aragorn had shaved his beard and they spent a lot of time at night making out. Harry loved every second of it. 

The bridge did eventually need repairs on the third day and he forced Hermione to come and learn what to do. She asked million-and-one questions of course but he put up with it. 

On the fifth day, they set out again deciding to go the same path as Frodo would normally take. So they began through The Marish.

Hermione regretted her decision instantly but stuck with it. 

After four hours Harry drank deeply from his water pouch. He put in his inventory and got a full one out. He could drink this water every two hours. It helped and was helping with the headaches he'd been having. They kept going not wanting to camp here. Harry wanted to set Hermione on fire when they lost Huan. They found him killing a rabbit and getting himself food. 

"See, Harry, he just went Hunting," Hermione whined. "He was hungry." 

Harry still glared at her but gathered the loot except for the rabbit meat that he allowed Huan to eat. With Huan found they began again. They walked throughout the night and around midday found themselves leaving The Marish and heading up to Maggots farm. They talked happily with the Hobbit and were rewarded with Mushrooms before they set out for the Ferry. It wasn't long before they reached it. The person manning it who turned out to be Merriardoc "Merry" Brandybuck which had Hermione getting her ribs bruises from elbows that were dug into her sides when she'd almost squealed, wouldn't let them ride. 

"We'll pay you," Harry said, randomly. He showed the young Hobbit silver coins. "Take us across one by one." 

To this Merry agreed and Harry found himself sitting on his knees on the raft as Merry began ferrying him across the water. When Harry was on the other side Merry went back for the next one. Harry drank another skin of water and began reading it had been a slow ride and he doubted that the others were going to get here faster. He was the lightest of the group except for Huan.

Harry was so caught up in his book that he didn't notice when Severus and Aragorn arrived, but he knew exactly when Hermione arrived. She was yelling that Merry had left Huan on the other side. 

"I'm going back for him, " Merry defended himself. "I can't risk you overturning the boat. I didn't want to risk it" 

With that Merry was gone again wanting to get out of range of Hermione's staff. Little did he know she could cast to the other side if she pushed herself and her magic. 

Harry got to his feet to stop her. He tucked his book back into his Inventory as he did so. 

Huan bound off the boat and up to Harry in seconds. Harry picked him up and put him on his shoulders. Harry paid Merry and asked to be let into the Old Forest. Hobbits all over were listening now as Merry lead them through the town. He took them to Brandy Hall and a meeting with the Master of the Hall. 

"What do you want to go in there for?" The Master of the Hall asked. 

"We're studying the Forests of Middle-Earth." Harry lied. "We have homes around here and heard about the Old Forest. We wanted to conduct some research. I hear that it's alive and I would like to see it for myself. With your leave, we would like to be let into the Old Forest." 

The Master of the Hall forced them to spend the night and dine with him. Then they were shown to rooms. Hermione managed to talk the Master into letting Aragorn and Harry share a room. He agreed to this easily enough while giving Hermione and Severus their own rooms. He did ask if they wanted to bed together but Severus almost putting an arrow in his heart made him retract his statement. Huan was put out in the Garden and told not to kill all the rabbits. Huan promised and asked if he could have a tomato. This was of course translated by Harry who found it funny. 

The Master was shocked but ordered that Huan be taken to the largest tomato they had. 

"I can't believe they let us in," Hermione said, as they entered the forest the next morning. 

"I believe that they let Severus live." Harry drawled.

Severus' cheeks tinted a bit. Huan was trying to get back to the garden. He was telling them all about how much food was in it compared to there's at bridge home. Severus was annoyed by this his garden hadn't been doing well even though they'd been infusing it with their magic and watering like crazy. Apparently, it was being watered by whoever was staying at the home while they were gone. 

They began exploring the forest at their leisure. Aragorn informed them that he had never been into this wood in all of his years and was looking forward to exploring every inch of the place.

* * *

They spent five days just wandering around and exploring. 

"I don't know what they were talking about, "Hermione thought out loud. "I'm finding this rather enjoyable." 

Harry was sitting against a tree, drawing in a book. He was trying to get every detail of the forest down. 

Aragorn was relaxing on the ground next to him while Severus had gone to a stream to fetch some water. They could still see him. 

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Hermione spoke to a tree in Elvish. "Are you feeling well today? Would you like some water?" 

There, was a creek and a groan. Hermione smiled brilliantly and used her magic to water the tree. It groaned happily at her. 

"Making friends?" Harry asked, looking up from his drawing. 

"I hope so." Hermione beamed. 

They had all been talking to the trees in Elvish. Most seemed to respond to them. One, a Yew tree had liked that Harry had watered it so much that it had rocked him to sleep in its roots. Harry had slept great that night. That had been two days ago. 

Harry smiled at her and returned to his drawings. His left hand traveled down and began playing in Aragorn's hair as he kept drawing. He thought he heard the man chuckle but wasn't sure. 

Severus returned with three skins of water. 

"Where is this Old Man Williow you want to meet?" Aragorn asked. 

"We don't know," Hermione said, shrugging. "I had thought that we would get down there by now but our new friends seem to want to protect us so have kept us on a different path. "

The trees seemed to agree with her. 

"But we want to meet him." She argued with her new friends in Elvish. "We are going to try and calm him. Plus there is someone down there we really want to meet. Oh, please let us go down there." 

The trees began talking to each other in creeks and groans and Hermione knew that she should just sit down and allow it, besides, her feet were killing her from all the walking they'd been doing. She had also been hunting for Old Forest Home but hadn't found it yet. She sat down and stretched her feet out in front of her. She glanced over to Harry and smiled. This new Nutrient Water that he was on was agreeing with him. He wasn't as pale and didn't shake as much. He'd also been able to make longer treks with fewer rests. She was also happy to see that he and Aragorn were getting along well. Her eyes turned to Severus now if she could only find someone that Severus was interested in. He deserved to be happy as well. She sighed out loud and relaxed against the tree that Harry was leaning against.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione- Idril/ Sparkling Brilliance
> 
> Severus- Iston/ The Wise One
> 
> Harry- Amarth/ Fate
> 
> Bridge Home
> 
> Glade Home
> 
> Lune Home
> 
> Bagshot Home
> 
> Woodhall Home
> 
> Old Forest Home

It was another five days and they'd finally made it down to the Withywindle. It felt so weird down here but they continued what they'd been doing. Talking to the trees in Elvish and watering them. 

Harry collapsed against a tree. He'd reached his limit today. 

"HARRY, NO!" Hermione screamed, "I THINK THAT'S ... " sure enough the tree moved to catch him. "OLD MAN WILLOW!" 

Aragorn went to light a fire. 

"NO FIRE!" Hermione yelled. 

Aragorn stopped. 

They all began talking to Old Man Willow in Elvish begging it to let Harry go and trying to calm it. Hermione even watered it. 

"Cin should ú- n- waking! Medi- coe! Sab- tovon! Sog- plural sogenne- nen! Glenn- na sleep!" Hermione finally yelled desperately. 

Agargorn frowned at her. Did she have Earth Magic she was hiding? 

It didn't work anyways. 

"Does it only work when Bombadil says it?" Hermione asked, she began pleading with Old Man Williow in Elvish. 

Aragorn and Severus continued to try as well. 

Hermione danced in her spot nervously then something popped into her head and she sang in a loud voice. 

" _Tom Bombadil, Tom Bombadillo! By water, wood and hill, by the reed and willow, By fire, sun and moon, harken now and hear us! Come, Tom Bombadil, for our need is near us!_ " Hermione sang. 

She sang it over and over again and sure enough a man came skipping into the clearing singing. 

"Please, " she cried, " Old Man Williow had my brother!" 

Tom Bombadil laughed and got Harry free. Harry was barely breathing. Aragorn put Harry on his back to carry him.

* * *

When Harry came to he was in the House of Bombadil.

"How?" was all he could say. 

"I remembered the words," Hermione whispered sweat-dropping. "From the Barrow-downs." 

"Good girl," he praised. 

She helped him sit up and drink some of his water. 

"Tom is knowing a good house for you." Tom came bounding in. "You will be Tom's neighbors. Old Man Willow will come to like you in time." 

"You know where Old Forest Home is?" Hermione squealed. 

"Iston, if you wouldn't mind," Harry said, weakly. 

Severus smacked Hermione on the back of the head causing Aragorn to chuckle and feed Harry who blushed and was distracted. 

"Oh, Tom is knowing the perfect spot." Tom assured her. "You are taking Master Amarth home to heal him. Come, come follow Tom."

With that he was all singing and leading them. Aragorn carried Harry on his back again. It wasn't a long walk. Just a little under a mile away there was a huge mound close to the Withywindle. 

Harry pressed yes and again put it in Hermione's section of house. Let her deal with it. 

Tom followed them inside with Goldberry. 

Hermione pressed the Rune.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Amarth's sick again! We're in my Sitting Room and have guests. I'm coming to the kitchen." 

_"Halbarad is out, looking after the bridge."_ a voice answered. It was Gandalf. _"I will meet you in the kitchen with Baragund and Barthan."_

Hermione took her leave. 

Tom and Goldberry examined the rune then began talking with everyone. It wasn't long before Gandalf and two Rangers appeared. Halbarad came in behind them wiping his hand on a cloth. 

"That damn bridge," Halbarad cursed. "You say that Amarth is back?"

"He's sick!" Hermione snapped, "You will not have him check the bridge until he's better. I'll go out and check it! He's taught me a little... WHERE IS HUAN?!" 

Everyone looked around sure enough there was no wolf. 

Hermione grabbed Halbarad and tore back out into the Old Forest before Harry recovered enough to attack her.

* * *

It took Harry four days to recover enough to be able to go visit his bridge. Just in time to greet some other friends he'd made. The seemed to like Halbarad but did miss him. Harry explained that he was sickly and had been sick a lot. He wasn't exactly lying. He did some repairs wondering where Hermione and Halbarad were. As if on cue they arrived. 

"Sorry, we're late," she said, breathless. "Your wolf decided to go running around the Forest on his own and we just caught him." 

"Oh, Huan's mine now is he?" Harry asked, "I thought he was ours." 

"He's only mine when he behaves!" Hermione snapped, "You have no idea what we had to go through to catch him!"

Harry smirked a bit and gave them another lesson in bridge rapairs. 

When Harry got back inside he snuggled up with Aragorn and looked over what he could buy. He went around upgrading everything he could. Their bookcase had finally upgraded. They now had a three shelf bookcase. 

"Idril, go put more books in our library." Harry ordered. 

"You have a library?" Barthan asked.

"It isn't much." Hermione sighed, "Now don't go spending all our money on windows again!" 

"No new rooms." Harry muttered, shrugging. "Hmm... let's see. Oh, we'll do this." He nodded, "and...lets see..."

When Hermione and Barthan reached the library the Sitting Room rune lit up. 

"Oh, Amarth thank you for the new bookshelf!" She cried.

"We'll need some things for the training room." Harry muttered choosing what he wanted. 

"There's a training room?" Baragund asked. "Where is that?" 

Severus began giving directions. 

"Go down this hall to the cross roads, turn towards the West Wing, take the first left, go down until you see the black door, cross the hall, turn right, take three lefts..." Severus rattled off. 

"Uh, maybe just show me?" Baragund pleaded. "Exactly, how big is this place?" 

Severus smirked and lead the way out of the room. 

Harry closed the screen and snuggled into Aragorn. 

"Lets go to our room," he mumbled.

Aragorn smirked smugly and agreed they were soon relaxing in their hammock kissing while it rocked.

After a bit Aragorn began kissing down Harry's jaw to his ear that he began nibbling and sucking on. He moved to kiss, lick, suck and gently attack Harry's neck. Harry gasped and moaned.

Suddenly, his door opened. Whoever it was fled having almost been struck by a fireball. Aragorn went to find out who it was. He then alerted Hermione and Severus that someone he didn't know was here and in Harry's sitting room. He then went back to Harry and continued his attack on Harry's neck.

* * *

"Hello?" Hermione called, entering Harry's sitting room. "Hello, is someone here?"

"Here!" A voice cried, sniffling.

Hermione looked down to see a child rubbing her eyes. A Hobbit. The little girl that had brought them to Bagshot Row.

"How'd you get to this side of the House?" Hermione frowned taking her hand. "This is the East side of the House, Honey, you should have stayed in the North side of the House. I'm sorry my brother scared you but he doesn't like people in his room and he's been rather sick lately. How'd you get in?" 

"The door wasn't locked." She said, frowning up at Hermione as she rubbed her eyes. 

"Oh, yes, of course it wasn't. Did you need something?" 

"I wanted to play with the puppy." She informed. "We were going to play at the Mill today." 

"Huan isn't a dog, dear, he's a wolf." Hermione said, once they got back to Bagshot door Hermione showed her the rune and encouraged her to call for Huan.

"Huan, it's time to go to the mill!" The little girl called into the door. "Haun, come on, the others are waiting." 

It was only a minute later when Huan appeared running to the girl and licking her. He pawed at his pack and Hermione put it on him a little confused. 

"Alright, Huan, I can't go out with you today, so you go play with your friends but you be back by dinner do you hear me?" Hermione stated, "One minute late." 

Huan nodded tail wagging. 

"Remember if you ever find yourself in here or get lost in here again press the rune..." Hermione told the girl. 

_"Hello, Idril, it's Barthan. I seem to have gotten lost. There's fourteen doors in this hall, I count seven windows, there's a black door..."_

"Don't go near the black door!" Hermione yelled, back. "Iston, Barthan is near the Training Room can you fetch him please?"

_"Where are you?"_ Severus' voice asked. 

_"Near a black door."_

_"DON'T GO NEAR THE BLACK DOOR!"_ Severus bellowed. _"I'll be right there."_

The Hobbit girl's eyes were wide. How big was this place? and why was it so easy to get lost? She could have sworn that, that sitting room wasn't there when she'd come in. Or that rune or whatever it was for that matter.

"I'm sorry about that," Hermione said, kindly. "Here you go, honey, a sweet roll for the road." she handed the child a sweet from the table in the Sitting Room. "Made by my borther Amarth. So you know it's going to be good. Have fun today." 

"Yes, Miss. Idril." The girl said, diligently, "Come on, Huan!" 

Huan barked and the two ran off. 

Hermione waved after them and then closed the door. She went to make sure that Barthan hadn't gone near Harry's black door. That was where Harry did his magic training. The whole room was charred black on the inside. It was also where Harry used a device Gandalf had given him to store some of his magic so that it made it easier for Harry to control what he had. The magic was known to lash out and it was dangerous. They really needed to get wards on that damn door! She'd talk to Harry about it.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was fed up with Old Man Willow so was sitting under what would become the Party Tree in the future. He wasn't alone though. Huan sat in front of him with a bunch of Hobbit kids ranging from age 6 to tweens. Each Hobbit had a chalkboard and chalk. Harry had a large chalkboard with him. He was teaching them their letters and numbers in their native tongue, Elvish, and Dwarvish. He would take breaks and tell them stories as well since Hobbit's loved stories. His stories were about the History of Middle-Earth of course. Harry figured that he'd inspire a whole new generation to learn about the people and History outside of their own race. Maybe inspire a few of them to go on Adventures. 

He was shocked to see that Bilbo was listening in. Though he shouldn't be because they were right above his house. He and Hermione had taken it in turns to teach the Hobbits. 

"Okay, today is a Field Trip day," Harry announced. 

"What's a Field Trip?" The little girl he was getting to know so well asked. 

"Well, Ammi it means instead of staying here we're going to go somewhere else and learn something else." Harry said, "Now, come on we have a lot of ground to cover." 

"Where are we going?" Pippin asked, waving his hand in the air. 

Harry wondered what Merry, Pippin, and Frodo were doing in his class. What the heck were the three of them doing so far from home? He led them around the Hobbiton showing them plants and teaching them the names. He also told them what they were used for. He was actually covering Hermione's class because she'd asked him to. He was glad when she finally caught up with them as they reached the mill. 

"Sorry, I'm late!" Hermione cried, "Thanks, Amarth." She said, hugging Harry, "I'll take it from here." 

Harry nodded.

"Hobbits name their children after flowers," Hermione said, brightly. "Ammi do you know what kind of flower your name is?" 

Ammi thought hard then shook her head. 

"Nope." 

"Does anyone?" Hermione asked, "Yes, Samwise?" 

"Ammi is a type of plant called Apiaceae. " Samwise Gamgee informed. "it's called the Carrot, Celery, Parsley family." he took a deep breath. "Most Apiaceae are annual, biennial, or perennial herbs (frequently with the leaves aggregated toward the base), though a minority are woody shrubs or small trees such as Bupleurum fruticosum.:35 Their leaves are of variable size and alternately arranged, or with the upper leaves becoming nearly opposite. The leaves may be petiolate or sessile. There are no stipules but the petioles are frequently sheathing and the leaves may be perfoliate. The leaf blade is usually dissected, ternate, or pinnatifid, but simple and entire in some genera, e.g. Bupleurum. Commonly, their leaves emit a marked smell when crushed, aromatic to fetid, but absent in some species.

The defining characteristic of this family is the inflorescence, the flowers nearly always aggregated in terminal umbels, which may be simple or more commonly compound, often umbelliform cymes. The flowers are usually perfect (hermaphroditic) and actinomorphic, but there may be zygomorphic flowers at the edge of the umbel, as in carrot (Daucus carota) and coriander, with petals of unequal size, the ones pointing outward from the umbel larger than the ones pointing inward. Some are andromonoecious, polygamomonoecious, or even dioecious (as in Acronema), with a distinct calyx and corolla, but the calyx is often highly reduced, to the point of being undetectable in many species, while the corolla can be white, yellow, pink or purple. The flowers are nearly perfectly pentamerous, with five petals, sepals, and stamens. The androecium consists of five stamens, but there is often variation in the functionality of the stamens even within a single inflorescence. Some flowers are functionally staminate (where a pistil may be present but has no ovules capable of being fertilized) while others are functionally pistillate (where stamens are present but their anthers do not produce viable pollen). Pollination of one flower by the pollen of a different flower of the same plant (geitonogamy) is common. The gynoecium consists of two carpels fused into a single, bicarpellate pistil with an inferior ovary. Stylopodia support two styles and secrete nectar, attracting pollinators like flies, mosquitoes, gnats, beetles, moths, and bees. The fruit is a schizocarp consisting of two fused carpels that separate at maturity into two mericarps, each containing a single seed. The fruits of many species are dispersed by wind but others such as those of Daucus spp., are covered in bristles, which may be hooked in sanicle Sanicula europaea and thus catch in the fur of animals. The seeds have an oily endosperm and often contain essential oils, containing aromatic compounds that are responsible for the flavor of commercially important umbelliferous seed such as anise, cumin, and coriander. The shape and details of the ornamentation of the ripe fruits are important for identification to species level."

"Very good, Samwise!" Hermione squealed. 

Huan led Harry close to the mill. There was yelling going on inside and then some parts that looked to be on their last leg were thrown out the window. Ammi who was close by instantly put the parts in Huan's pack then went back to her lesson. Harry found this funny it also explained where Huan had been getting his parts lately. He leaned heavily on his staff as he walked back to the House. When he got there they went to Bridge Sitting Room and rested. Harry ate some and drank his water. 

Aragorn was away with Gandalf and most of the Rangers but they were due back any day now. 

Harry cursed the new Potion he was using. It was actually a cream that was supposed to heal nerve damage slowly. He'd used it on one of his pinky toes and it was starting to work. On instinct, Harry had passed this off to Severus after translating it. He pulled the parts out and began filling them with his Magic. 

The bridge was now all the way up to level 20 it had leveled up fast with all the parts Huan had bringing them. When he was done he sat back and was shocked by a new command he'd gotten. 

**Would you like to send these parts to Iston to fill with Magic?**

Harry pressed yes. Today Severus was tending to his garden that was doing better these days. He hoped that he didn't disturb him. He closed his eyes as the dull pain in his toe continued throbbing.

* * *

"Don't you dare wake him up!" A voice hissed. 

"Big brother sleeps a lot." That was Ammi's voice. What was she doing here? "Don't worry, I won't wake him, Big Sister!" 

"S'okay, I'm awake," Harry said, sitting up. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was going to go out and fix the bridge. " 

"Okay, " Hermione nodded, "Be safe." 

**Iston and Idril have filled the parts with their magic. The parts are back in your Inventory.**

Exactly, how long had he been asleep? He got up and stretched then went out Bridge Door and to the Crank system. He was glad that he didn't have raise and lower it anymore. That had been a killer on his back. He began working wondering if he had all the pieces now. He cursed when it quickly became clear that he didn't. Oh, well he was sure that he was going to gain a lot of levels when he figured out where all the pieces went. It was getting dark when he finally figured it all out and got everything in place. 

**Bridge upgraded to level 50**

Harry smirked and got to his feet. That was great! He'd gotten thirty levels just by getting these parts. 

"Are you finished, _Laevir_?" 

"Aragorn!" Harry slammed into him hugging him. A second later they were kissing. "I missed you." He said when they came up for air. "I was just getting the Bridge to update. I'm sorry I wasn't in to welcome you." 

Aragorn chuckled and kissed Harry's lips again. They went inside and ate dinner with a large group of people. Then they went and did some training. 

Harry was annoyed to find out that his weapon skills that he'd maxed out had started all over at 1. He was told it was because he was healing the nerve damage in his foot. He pushed himself to get his skills back and was thrilled when Aragorn told him that he had improved greatly. Then it was off to Harry's room for a little make-out session and some sleep. Okay, a hot and heavy make-out session with a lot of heavy petting and feeling under each other's shirts. Harry wanted their clothes off but it was too soon. Though he wasn't sure if that was true or not because it had been months.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione- Idril/ Sparkling Brilliance
> 
> Severus- Iston/ The Wise One
> 
> Harry- Amarth/ Fate
> 
> Bridge Home
> 
> Glade Home
> 
> Lune Home
> 
> Bagshot Home
> 
> Woodhall Home
> 
> Old Forest Home

"Amarth," Halbarad asked, entering Harry's sitting room, "Aragorn," he acknowledged his leader. "Amarth, I would like to ask for your permission to start courting Idril..." 

Harry's magic filled the room, his eyes shone with magic, his hair; now down to his shoulders, began flying around him. He stood and it was like he grew to the size of a giant. The room felt hot like a fire was going to fill with fire at any second. 

"I'm sorry, what did you ask me?" Harry said, in a low and dangerous voice.

Halbarad cleared his throat. 

"I would like your permission as Idril's brother and most important person if I could please start courting her." He repeated. 

He heard creaking and groaning like the room was stretching. Harry seemed to fill the room. 

Severus came into the room with Huan and Gandalf. He walked to Harry and calmed him with his arms on his shoulders and soft words. When Harry was finally calm he glared at Halbarad. Hermione had just come running into the room it was clear she'd come from outside somewhere. She had Fáli with her so he was sure that she'd come from Lune Door. 

"Amarth, what's wrong?!" Hermione cried, rushing to him and holding him. 

"No," Harry told Halbarad calmly. "No, you may not 'court' my Idril." Hermione let out an annoyed sound, as more Dwarves came in. "You have not proven to me that you can take care of her properly." 

"AMARTH!" Hermione snapped. 

"But, you can," Harry said, cutting her off. "We're about to take on a massive undertaking and if you want to "court" my Idril you will come with us and prove yourself." 

Aragorn sighed, he knew what they were planning but he also knew Halbarad would be able to handle it.

"If you need me to prove myself I will," Halbarad nodded, "Why am I not shocked both of you acted the same way when I asked?" 

Harry and Hermione blinked at Severus. 

"He called me her father so I acted like it," Severus said, defending himself. He was blushing. 

Hermione giggled and stood on tiptoe to kiss Severus' cheek. 

"I'm honored," She told him.

* * *

All the Rangers, Gandalf, Fáli, some other Dwarves, Hermione, Aragorn, Huan, and Severus were all in the room comfortably with Harry explaining what he wanted to do. He had pinned up several maps and was pointing out a path. 

"and that's how we'll reach the Misty Mountains." Harry said, "From there..." He flipped to a different map. "Idril, Iston, and I have decided to take this path up in the mountains. About here." he pointed to a red circle, "Is a cave that the Goblins and Orcs have built that will lead inside the mountains itself. Once we make it here our true mission begins." 

"What's our true mission?" Fáli asked, raising his hand. 

"Our mission, should you choose to accept it, is to liberate the mountain from Goblins and Orcs and capture...." he flipped a map to a drawing of Gollum. "This creature here. He goes by the name of Gollum and I want him alive. Now you're all wondering how we are going to accomplish this especially with such small numbers." There was nodding. "I've come up with a plan." 

Hermione moaned loudly. 

"Silence you!" Harry told her but it didn't have a bite to it. It was like he was just saying it absently. "We'll ward off whatever section we're working in so that reinforcements can't arrive and keep it warded off so that we always have a safe place to fall back on should we need it. The farther we go the more wards we place so that what we win won't be reclaimed. Iston and I are studying Healing and The Rangers have experience with it as well. We will have plenty of rations to keep us going. It is our goal..." He flipped slowly through a few maps. "Our main goal and the reason that I have called the Dwarves here is ..." He flipped to a large map that had the Dwarves gasping. "to liberate Moria and return it to the Dwarves." 

"So you're wanting us to go on what amounts as a suicide mission?" Severus asked. Then hummed, "I'm in." 

"Count me in," Hermione said, nodding. "From all I've heard about Moria, I would dearly wish to see it." 

"Count me in," Halbarad said, instantly. 

"I am going anywhere you go," Aragorn informed.

The Rangers and Dwarves didn't take much convincing which is why Harry hadn't made much of a presentation. 

"We name you Dwarf Friend!" Fáli declared. "I must tell Balin about this." 

"Please, do." Harry said, "I hate to say it but I do not think it wise to take a huge group with us. We will do better with stealth."

"What if we brought Dwarves in to claim the places that we've already captured and freed so that they can start about restoring them?" Hermione pipped up. "and we'll have a greater chance of success." 

Harry thought about for a while then nodded. 

"Very good." He finally said. "Let's do that but they must swear to leave the fighting to us." 

"We'll see it done," Fáli swore. 

"I'd like to see if the Elves would like to get involved," Gandalf said. 

The Dwarves stared at him.

"The Elves and Dwarves used to be friends," Gandalf said, "Let this be a step forward in re-establishing the Old Ties." 

Harry sat frowning hard and Hermione and Severus could almost see his thoughts and his brooding. 

"We can send riders out to the Elf Kingdoms." Severus said, "To see if any are interested but, we'll handle Rivendell ourselves. We are heading that way and will have to pass there." 

Harry calmed a bit that would keep Aragorn with him for a little while longer at least but then again...

"I think it would be best if a member of the team went with the Dwarves on their way to alert the other clans..." he said, slowly. "That way we can establish Homes along the way..."

"That's a good idea," Hermione said frowning. "But there only four of us and Huan." 

"Aragorn is on the team," Harry said, confused, "That's six." 

"Now it's five because you are heading straight for Rivendell," Hermione pointed out, "and someone needs to get you there because you know damn well you can't get there under your own power right now." 

Everyone else in the room stayed silent and tried to make themselves invisible while the siblings fought. 

"Idril,..." Harry sighed. 

"ISTON!" Hermione snapped, "SAY SOMETHING!" 

"I agree with Idril," Severus said, instantly. 

"GANDALF?" Hermione demanded, "HUAN? ARAGORN?" 

"We agree with Idril." Gandalf and Aragorn stated. 

Huan nodded rapidly. 

"Traitor," Harry said, frowning down at his wolf who whimpered.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were to set out with Fáli while Gandalf, Aragorn, and Severus went with other Dwarves to the other holdings of the Dwarves. Huan was with them and Fáli seemed worried that Harry was leaning heavily on his staff. They had left out of Lune Door and because Hermione wouldn't shut up they themselves were going to go to the Grey Havens. She was looking forward to meeting Círdan and seeing the wonder of them.

"I'm telling you, Lady Idril, that there is no crossing in that area." Fáli tried again and his kinsmen chuckled.

"Now you listen here, Master Fáli, " Hermione said, "Lune Door lets out right next to the Gulf of Lune itself. If we go up North-West from here following the river we'll eventually reach the Grey Havens, from there we keep North-West and we'll eventually reach where the Lune meets Lake Evendim. We continue North-West and we'll reach where the Lune meets the branch that runs through the Blue Mountains here we turn west and head straight for the mountains." 

"Don't argue with her, she's got it worked out." Harry sighed, shaking his head.

The Dwarves were shocked by her knowledge of the area. Harry just wanted to know how long and how well Hermione had studied the maps of Middle-Earth. He agreed with her path though. 

When they made camp that night they had gone miles but it didn't look like they'd made much progress to Harry. 

Hermione seemed to read his mind. 

"It's because Lune Home is at the bottom point of the Lune that lets out in the Belegaer the Great Sea," Hermione explained she frowned as Harry rubbed a cream into his right pinkie toe. "What's that do?" 

"Heals nerve damage." Harry hissed a bit. "I'm starting small." 

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"It's waking up nerves that were hurt and probably died years ago." Harry said, "It hurts like hell and I'm not used to it. I'm starting to feel broken bones, torn ligaments, muscle damage," He could tell that he was making her worry. He pulled his sock and boot back on and stood up. "Sword practice lets go." 

"You tell me that then you want to train?!" She yelled at him.

"Hermione, it's fine, now come on." Harry told her, "I need to in shape and not let my muscles seize up, on me." 

She sighed and drew her sword as Harry drew his they began sparing. They pushed themselves to push each other to their best. Hermione was clearly at a disadvantage but was doing her best to keep up and improve.

* * *

Three days they'd been out here for three days. Harry was loving it really. He finally spotted something. 

"What's that?" He said pointing. "Who lives out here?" 

"What?" Hermione asked frowning. "We couldn't have reached the Grey Havens already." she thought hard as they continued walking towards a settlement that Harry had spotted. "Oh, I forgot about Harlond! It means 'Southern Haven' it's an elf settlement. I completely forgot it was along the Lune. There is also a port and docks in Gondor with the same name." 

"Elves really like these shores don't they?" One of Fáli's Kin asked. There was no malice or anything in his voice. "I had long forgotten that they lived on our doorstep." 

"As Gandalf said, Elves and Dwarves used to be friends," Harry said, he was leaning heavily on his staff. "When do we come to hills around here?" 

"Well, if we head off to the East and come to the back of those part of the Blue Mountains we'll reach Harlindon. It's supposed to be lush and wonderful and has a lovely forest where the Ent-Wives may roam." Hermione said, stopping and leaning on her own staff. It was new like Harry's they'd made new ones before leaving. "We could go along the south of those Mountains and around to the door to Nogrod. Then go around the North tip of this part of the Blue Mountains and still reach the Grey Havens and take my original path." 

Harry nodded thinking. 

"That seems like a good path to take," he said, finally, then looked at the Dwarves. "What do you think? We're not in a hurry." 

The Dwarves didn't much like going into the woods but agreed because it was as Hermione had said a perfect route for them. They continued on to Harlond first though.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione- Idril/ Sparkling Brilliance
> 
> Severus- Iston/ The Wise One
> 
> Harry- Amarth/ Fate
> 
> Bridge Home
> 
> Glade Home
> 
> Lune Home
> 
> Bagshot Home
> 
> Woodhall Home
> 
> Old Forest Home
> 
> North Downs Home/ Found by Severus on track to the Grey Mountains
> 
> Nogrod Blue Home/ Found by Harry and Hermione on the way to Nogrod in the Blue Mountains

Harry cursed his healing plan three days later when the elves saw them out of Harlond. 

They had been very welcoming and had spent a long time questioning the Dwarves. At first, Harry and Hermione had fretted about what they were questioning about. But then Fáli came out laughing and talking about a new gemstone cavern they'd found and it became clear that the Lord of the place had just wanted to catch up with what the Dwarves had been doing. He invited them all to come back soon. He stocked them up with food and finally released them to leave. He and his court laughed when Hermione asked after Lambas bread and had patted her head. It was clear they'd thought she was being cute. 

They were now setting out toward the forest of Nogrod Blue as Harry was calling it. Hermione thought it might be a four-day hike to the Mountain wall. Then they'd go South even though they would reach Nogrod faster if they went North then East. Harry wondered if Hermione had explained why he wanted to go into the forest or the Dwarves were just trying to keep him happy so he would continue to want to liberate Moria. Harry didn't know but he was glad to be going into the forest.

* * *

Four days turned into six when Harry began slowing them down and leaning heavily on his staff. Hermione, of course, got worried and was muttering about needing to find a home quickly. 

"It won't matter because I'll keep going with my healing," Harry told her. 

Huan shot to the front of the line and crouched growling.

"Weapons ready!" Harry called to the party. 

The Dwarves got their axes ready. They'd just entered the woods. 

Harry held up his staff ready to attack with magic. Hermione went for her bow and arrows. She readied them. 

"GOBLINS!" Harry yelled losing fire from his staff. 

Huan became full-sized and attacked, Hermione let arrows fly while the Dwarves charged in and axes were soon swinging this way and that hacking and slashing goblins. Harry finally switched to his sword he wanted more practice with it. He cursed what were goblins doing this far west? He stupidly wondered if they had learned about their plans and had come to stop them. He, of course, knew that was stupid because no Moria goblin would come this far. When they were done Harry was left standing against a tree drenched in sweat and surrounded by at least fifteen Goblin bodies. 

"Wow, Amarth," Hermione said, cleaning off her own sword as she came up. "Fifteen? I only got eight." 

The Dwarves admired Harry's kills then were shocked when the bodies were gone and the Lady was splitting spoils among them based on how many they'd killed. 

"Eight?" Harry asked, "Not bad, what are Goblins doing this far West?" 

"I was wondering the same thing," Hermione said, frowning in thought. 

"We get them now and then but the local animals usually take care of it." Fáli answered, "We take care of what they can't. Here's Huan." 

Sure enough, Huan was back. 

Hermione lit up with an idea. 

Harry wanted to kill her but here he was riding bareback on Huan. He guessed she had a point he wouldn't wear himself out and put to much strain on his foot.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Huan had spent seven days teaching Fáli and the Dwarves the wonder of the woods and getting along with the woods. They were finally at the bottom point of the woods and Mountain. Harry was now standing in front of a large hill blinking at the screen. 

"What's up?" Hermione asked, "You find one?" 

"Yeah, and so did Iston," Harry informed. "Name his North Downs home. Name ours, Nogrod Home."

As soon as the door appeared Harry was inside taking his shoes and cloak off. He pressed the Rune.

"This is Amarth and group coming in," he told whoever was here. "We're in my sitting room."

It wasn't long before Aragorn was there with Halbarad and some others came with food. Aragorn went straight to Harry. 

"Why aren't you guys on your way to the Lone Mountains?" He asked. 

"We decided to go with you to Rivendell then send Iston and Gandalf while I remain at your side," Aragorn informed. 

Harry blushed pleased. He'd been worried about Aragorn going to Rivendell. Harry left the Dwarves to tell everyone about their journey and lead Aragorn by the hand out of the room. He grabbed Halbarad though. 

"If you do more than kiss my sister, I will curse your penis off," Harry threatened. "and I can do it."

Halbarad flinched. 

"Your hands stay in her hair or at her waist," Harry continued, "Light kissing only. I will know if you break my rules and you will pay." 

With that, he left a pale Halbarad behind him and drug a laughing Aragorn to their room.

* * *

The moment they were in the door Harry was pinned against the door and Aragorn was kissing him. One of Aragorn's hand found it's way under Harry's shirt while the other forced Harry's head back with his other hand then forced it under Harry's shirt as well, touching him everywhere. 

Harry was lost in the most amazing feelings as he came up for air. He tried to get his quiver off but his hands were shaking. 

Aragorn forced Harry into another while his hands moved to help Harry get his quiver off. He tossed it into the chair by the door, he then got Harry's sword sheath off from around his waist along with his daggers. He attacked Harry's neck and smirked when he heard Harry's moans and his panting. He could feel Harry's skin warming up. He finally got frustrated with Harry's shirts and took all three of them off. His hands explored the exposed flesh as Harry just clung to him. He finally grabbed Harry in his arms and moved him to the bed. 

"Stop me," Aragorn told Harry as he stared down at him. He was straddling him. 

He lowered himself on to Harry and began licking, kissing, and biting Harry's exposed skin. 

Harry's mind was blank and he was so hard. He heard Aragorn's words and tried to process what they meant but couldn't. He wanted this, he needed it. He whimpered when Aragorn took one of his nubs into his mouth. 

Harry had no long how long he allowed Aragorn to explore his upper body and tease him but he finally began pulling on Aragorn's shirt and trying to get it off. His hands weren't working though. He heard Aragorn chuckled then was looking at Aragorn shirtless. He rolled them over and began returning the favor he smirked when he heard Aragorn moan. 

He was desperate he needed it. Harry blushed as he ground against Aragorn. He could feel the other man's erection against him. They were both still in their pants. Harry was grinding them together trying for release.

Aragorn turned them over again and continued Harry's actions while pulling the teen into a deep and passionate kiss. 

Harry could hear someone knocking at his door but was too far gone to be able to respond. 

Harry clung to Aragorn and shamelessly ground against Aragorn for all he was worth. He was getting so close. So damn close. 

Aragorn stared down at Harry's wonderful face as the teen came close to losing control. He was close himself just from this. It normally took a lot more to make him lose his composure like this. He watched Harry's face in awe as they both came. He was beautiful. He helped his young lover ride out his release then brought them to a rest and kissed his lips again. It was clear that Harry was tired. He had been when they'd come in. 

"Shh, " Aragorn told Harry as he went to speak, "Rest, I'll get us cleaned up, _Laevir_. You just sleep." 

Harry drifted into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

Aragorn answered the door frowning at Hermione. 

"Idril?" he said, "You should realize what is going on in this room right now." 

Hermione went crimson but nodded. 

"Then what can I do for you?" He made a show of looking over his shoulder then back at her. "He needs me to return to him." 

"He hasn't eaten all day, he's hardly touched his water..." 

"I will see to him," Aragorn informed and shut the door in her face. He locked the door. 

He lifted the unconscious Harry into his arms and carried him into the bathroom to get them both cleaned up.

* * *

Harry woke in Aragorn's arms, he could tell that he wasn't wearing what he'd been wearing when he was asleep. He blinked his tired eyes to see the man's face. He was so wonderful. He could tell it was late day by the light in the room. Crap, they'd lost most of the day because he'd fallen asleep. Suddenly, what happened earlier that day came back to him and he blushed deeply. He'd been too scared to ask Aragorn for something like they'd done earlier. But now he was wondering how often he could ask for it.

While he was thinking Aragorn woke up. 

Harry instantly kissed him. 

"I missed you," Harry said, shyly when they were done kissing. 

"If you couldn't tell I missed you as well, _Laevir_." Aragorn chuckled.

They kissed a bit more before Aragorn told him that he needed to eat and drink his water. They dressed and went to the Main Sitting room and kitchen it was full of course. Harry sat with Aragorn's arm around him and ate everything given to him until he was full then made sure to drink his water. 

"Why weren't you eating?" Severus demanded as Hermione hovered behind him and Halbarad tended his arm. 

Harry blushed. 

"I'm sorry, " Harry said, in a soft and ashamed voice. "It's stupid." 

"Tell us, please," Gandalf said, his ankle was swelling. Their Dwarf guides were being tended too as well. 

"I got depressed because I missed Aragorn," Harry whispered but they all heard him. 

Hermione sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. 

"Harry, how many times do I have to ask you to tell me when you get depressed?" 

"We couldn't come back because we didn't have a home nearby," Harry said, leaning into Aragorn, " I thought Aragorn was going to Rivendell and... I was probably just overthinking things but I got really depressed and ..." Aragorn frowned down at his young love. What was he probably overthinking? and why didn't he want him to go to Rivendell? "What happened to you guys?" 

"We were attacked," Severus said, hissing as a cream was applied to his arm.

"So were we but we came out of it fine," Harry said, frowning, "I killed fifteen goblins on my own. Idril killed eight." 

"Eight?" Halbarad asked, "Good job your training is paying off." 

Hermione blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear nervously. 

Harry relaxed in Aragorn's arm and snuggled into his side.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione- Idril/ Sparkling Brilliance
> 
> Severus- Iston/ The Wise One
> 
> Harry- Amarth/ Fate
> 
> Bridge Home
> 
> Glade Home
> 
> Lune Home
> 
> Bagshot Home
> 
> Woodhall Home
> 
> Old Forest Home
> 
> North Downs Home/ Found by Severus on track to the Grey Mountains
> 
> Nogrod Blue Home/ Found by Harry and Hermione on the way to Nogrod in the Blue Mountains

"I want to give you something," Aragorn said, a few days later when they were back in Nogrod Blue Forest. Harry blinked at him they were standing on top of their hill home. 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, blushing as Aragorn took his hand.

"A gift," Aragorn explained, "So that you know I'm always with you and always thinking of you. A gift so you remember that you're mine." 

Harry blushed worse and gave Aragorn a shy smile while tucking his hair behind his ear. He went redder than a Weasley's hair when Aragorn showed him a silver ring with two serpents intertwined with eyes made of green jewels. The serpents met beneath a crown of golden flowers that one upheld and one devoured. Harry knew it. It was the Ring of Barahir that Aragorn was supposed to give to Arwen. He slipped the ring off of his left pointer finger and slipped it on Harry's left middle finger. 

"Keep this with you always," Aragorn told him. "It is a symbol of my family and of who I am."

_'All that is gold does not glitter,  
Not all those who wander are lost;  
The old that is strong does not wither,  
Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_From the ashes, a fire shall be woken,  
A light, from the shadows, shall spring;  
Renewed shall be blade that was broken,  
The crownless again shall be king.'_

Harry remembered the words of Bilbo's poem.

Aragorn laughed. 

"Yes, exactly." He finally said and kissed Harry's lips. "Did you make that for me when I told you my heritage, _Laevir_?" 

Harry berated himself for saying the words out loud. He said a silent apology to Bilbo that he was taking credit for such an awesome and iconic poem then nodded. 

"I like it," Aragorn told him and kissed Harry's lips again. "I hope that when we are apart that you will look at this ring and not get depressed. May it remind you always how I feel about you." 

"I don't... I don't have anything for you right now." Harry whispered, "I want to give you something too." 

Aragorn chuckled and kissed him lightly. 

"Oh, how about this," Harry said, pulling his cloak out of his Inventory. "This is what is called a Cloak of Invisibility where I'm from. It's been handed down in my father's family to the eldest son. For now, you can keep it safe until I can make you something. This is my most beloved thing."

Aragorn was shocked but gingerly took the cloak and put it in his own Inventory. He took Harry in his arms and kissed deeply trying to convey his feelings. He then held Harry close to him. He put his mouth to Harry's ear. 

"I love you, Harry," Aragorn whispered.

"I love you, too, Aragorn." Harry said back, "Say my name again?" 

Aragorn chuckled.

"I'll call you your proper name whenever you want, Harry." He mumbled.

* * *

Hermione had her fist in her mouth and a Silencing Spell on Fáli and his kin. Her Staff was pointed at them so that they didn't move and disturb what was going on above them. She finally couldn't take it anymore and removed the spell. 

"Amarth! Aragorn!" she screamed when they were suddenly surrounded. 

"Why did you think I was waving my arms at you?!" Fáli demanded. 

"AMARTH!" Hermione bellowed swinging her staff into the head of the nearest thing near her it looked like a head of black hair but she wasn't stopping to find out.

Arrows suddenly rained down from atop the hill. She relaxed a bit knowing that they had both been alerted and were coming to their aide. They weren't the only ones. Her screams had brought Halbarad and some Rangers out of the house. It wasn't long before whoever had attacked them were tied to trees. Hermione put her hand on the tree and spoke to it in Elvish. Seconds later they were trapped in roots. 

"You're getting good at that," Harry said, running up and hugging her. "Are you okay?" 

"That scared me." She admitted. 

"How did they sneak up on you?" Halbarad demanded. He was holding Huan in front of him frowning. "What part of, protect Amarth and Idril don't you understand? They are your charges!" 

"It was my fault!" Hermione cried, she blushed and wouldn't meet Harry's eyes. "We came out and heard Amarth and Aragorn having a moment on top of the hill and I silenced them and wouldn't let them move. I didn't want to disturb Amarth and Aragorn..." 

"How much did you hear?" Harry hissed. 

Hermione smiled a knowing smile at him and he blushed. 

"I swear!" Harry snapped at her! "You're worse than Ron, Ginny, and the twins!" 

"I AM NOT!" Hermione protested, "TAKE THAT BACK!" 

"MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!" 

"ENOUGH!" 

Both Harry and Hermione went silent as Severus came to both of them and checked to make sure both of them were okay. He then checked on Huan whom he had to assure that he wasn't in trouble. He put the wolf down.

* * *

"So... you're wondering the same thing as me right?" Harry asked Hermione and Severus as they looked at their prisoners.

"Yep," Hermione said, popping the P. 

"What are Wild Men doing this far from Druadan Forest?" Severus asked for them.

The teens nodded.

"These are not Halflings?" A Dwarf asked, clearly never having encountered a Hobbit. 

"No," Fáli said, "Though they must be related." 

"Never thought about that," Hermione said, thoughtfully. 

"So, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, "and why did you attack us?" 

"Hungry," One grunted, "Gonna take your food and money." 

Harry went inside the house and got them food and drink. Hermione grudgingly had the tree let them go. The Wild Men lavished them with thanks. 

"Yeah," Harry said, "I'm just a bleeding heart. " 

"Sorry?" Fáli asked.

"It means he likes helping people," Hermione said, shaking his head. "What are you doing so far from home?" 

"Don't know." The same Wild Man spoke. 

"Well, you couldn't have walked all the way here." Hermione frowned, "Well, I guess you could have... how long have you been here?" 

"Ten suns." 

"Ten days." Hermione said, "I think you need to tell us what happened."

"Was at Anduin." Harry nodded encouraging him to keep talking. "Drank some... slept... woke up here. Couldn't find home." 

"That's because you're on the other side of Middle-Earth." Hermione explained, "You live in the East this is the West shore of Middle Earth." 

"None of us here?" 

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "Elves and Dwarves live around here. Some Halflings live near here as well." 

"Halfling?" 

"They are short, plump, they have curly hair and love nature." 

"Sound family." 

"Well..." Hermione said, "Maybe, but they don't fight or steal. They don't live in forests." 

"No?" 

"No," Harry said, "They live in places like that." He pointed to his hill. "In hills. Very comfortable. " 

Fáli got in on it and started telling the five wild men all he knew about Halflings. 

In the end, the Wild Men wanted to see Halflings. They agreed to be blindfolded and taken through to Bagshot door. Hermione got this task as she told Harry and Aragorn to go and celebrate their getting engaged. She'd run screaming from fire that he'd shot at her.

* * *

Harry moaned as he and Aragorn kissed. They were still sitting on top of Nogrod Blue Home. Aragorn had Harry wrapped in his arms holding him close. Both were wanting more so much more. 

"Sorry, to interrupt," Fáli said, they looked to see him blushing and fidgeting. "The Lady Idril says to go on to Nogrod without her and that she will catch up." 

So after that, they were off. 

"Idril forgets that she was the guide!" Harry raged as he sat looking over his maps four hours later. They'd made it out of the wood but the Dwarves weren't used to coming this way and didn't know where the door was. "Okay, so we're here," he pointed on one of Hermione's more detailed maps. He'd drawn it but she'd told him what to draw from memory. 

"If we're here," Fáli said, looking at Harry's sketchbook. "There is a door right here. It's a backdoor of sorts. I can get us in and talk to the guards. My kin uses that door."

Harry nodded and made a few notes. He listened to what Fáli had to say. 

"You have an interest in maps?" One of the Dwarves asked. 

"I want to map all of middle-earth," Harry informed. "I'm not very good at drawing right now one day I want to make the greatest map of Middle-Earth ever so that I can remember my journey and time here." 

When Harry was done making his note they were off again. It took them less than two hours to get to the door by that time it was clear to everyone that Harry was having an issue with his right foot as he was once again leaning heavily on his staff. 

Fáli opened the door and was stopped he talked rapidly to the guards in Dwarvish. 

"Fáli, you know that I speak and understand Dwarvish don't you?" Harry asked when they finally went inside and the door was shut. Darkness surrounded them and Harry suddenly froze his mind flashing back to his cupboard. To the darkness. He felt trapped, he couldn't breathe. Suddenly, the lights went on. Harry hadn't realized that they had been walking. The room opened up and Harry's breathing slowed back to normal. "I'm okay," he rasped at everyone who was looking at him in worry. "I'm fine."

"If you have problems with dark places you will not be able to carry out your own mission." one dwarf grunted. 

"I've got that worked out," Harry informed. "I just forgot to bring it with." he gave a strained smile. "Please lead on, Fáli." 

Fáli nodded and lead them through Nogrod's halls up to the person who was in charge of the place. Once there Harry put on his presentation and laid out what he planned to do. The Dwarf in charge pledged 2000 Dwarves. 

"No, please listen," Harry begged, he rubbed his eyes. "If we go in with so many they'll know we are there, we don't want that. This is going to be a stealth mission. We just need Dwarves to stay in the warded places and make them habitable again. Reclaim them and get the scum and filth of the Goblins and Orcs out." 

He kept explaining this over and over until he figured out that he should probably just explain in his own language so shocked the Dwarves by speaking in their native tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know a good site for Dwarvish translations?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione- Idril/ Sparkling Brilliance
> 
> Severus- Iston/ The Wise One
> 
> Harry- Amarth/ Fate
> 
> Bridge Home
> 
> Glade Home
> 
> Lune Home
> 
> Bagshot Home
> 
> Woodhall Home
> 
> Old Forest Home
> 
> North Downs Home/ Found by Severus on track to the Grey Mountains
> 
> Nogrod Blue Home/ Found by Harry and Hermione on the way to Nogrod in the Blue Mountains.
> 
> Carn Dûm Home/ Found by Severus on track to the Grey Mountains.
> 
> Grey Haven Home/ Found by Harry and Hermione on the way to Belegost
> 
> Belegost Blue Home/ Found by Harry and Hermione when leaving Belegost to meet with the others
> 
> Grey Mountain Home/ Found by Severus when arriving to inform the Dwarves of their plan

"Uh, is this really okay, Fáli?" Harry asked holding a pickaxe in his hands. "This place is so beautiful and lovely that I would hate to ruin it by breaking, a stone, or something." 

He blushed as the Dwarves laughed around him. 

"They're very pleased that you think our home is beautiful," Fáli informed quickly. "They are not laughing at you." 

"I know," Harry said, "Don't you have like an area that you let the little Dwarves work in before they're good enough to do the real work?" 

Fáli translated Harry's request and a Dwarf guard ran off to ask the Lord of the Nogrod if Harry could be lead over there. 

"What's that around your neck?" one of the Dwarves nearby asked. 

Harry touched the glowing orb around his neck. It wasn't enough but it was enough and it was helping him cope. 

"It's a light," Harry said, "A magic light. It will glow for a few hours before I have to recast it." 

"You afraid of the dark?" a very heavy Dwarf laughed. "Our candles not good enough for you?" 

"This place is very well lit and lovely," Harry informed, "I'm just training my light orb spell for when we go liberate the Misty Mountains." He looked around again. "If Nogrod is this wonderful I can't wait until we liberate Moria." 

"You'll have to allow us to get it back in working order after we liberate it, Master Amarth." Fáli laughed. "I'm afraid it will take some time." 

"I'm in no hurry," Harry shrugged, "and I would so love to see it in all of its glory."

* * *

Harry decided that he was going to see if he could get some kind of Mine and Forge for the Home because he wasn't going to get a good anything in the time he was visiting. Hermione was clearly thinking the same thing. 

The Dwarves seemed to find their daily training interesting. Aragorn pushed them both hard. 

They'd been in Nogrod two weeks when they got an alert.

"Carn Dûm?" Harry muttered. He, Hermione, and Aragorn were relaxing in his and Aragorn's room having a snack.

"It was once the capital of Angmar established in the west point of the Mountains of Angmar, near Mount Gundabad in the Misty Mountains, it was inhabited by the Witch-king and his many servants. From here he based his attacks on the three realms of Arnor in the early Third Age, quickly managing to coerce or destroy the men of Rhudaur, and later also those of Cardolan and Arthedain." Aragorn explained.

"What are they doing taking that path to the Grey Mountains?" Hermione wondered with a frown. "Are they going to go into the Northern Waste or through the Mountain?" 

"Probably through the waste," Harry told her. "I told Severus to stay out of the Misty Mountains until we start reclaiming it. He agreed." 

Hermione nodded.

* * *

Harry sighed in depression today they were leaving Nogrod and he still didn't have a wonderful gift for Aragorn. They said goodbye to everyone and began their trek out of the main gate heading North hugging the mountain. Their next stop would be the Grey Havens where they would pass along what they were going to do to Círdan. 

"You're leaning heavily on your staff again," Fáli pointed out. "Are you sure you are well enough to carry this out?" 

"Don't you worry about me." Harry laughed. "You wait until it's time to fight and you'll see I'm unstoppable. We'll have the Misty Mountains liberated in no time. Well, my timeline actually has us at three to five years but still." 

"That's a very tight timeline," Fáli said, frowning. "Do you think we'll be able to do it in, that time? I mean the Misty Mountains are vast...." 

"I want to see the Endless stair," Harry told Hermione. "Once we get Moria liberated we have to climb it!" 

"Totally!" Hermione squealed.

"The Endless Stair?" Aragorn asked. 

"It's a Stair that starts in the deepest depths of Moria and climbs to the highest mountain point in all of Middle-Earth," Harry explained. "It'll be a lot of work to climb but I really want to take the trail." 

"You two are not right in the head." A Dwarf laughed from behind Fáli. He was shaking his head. "But aye that does sound interesting."

* * *

The Grey Havens had been amazing Harry would openly admit that but it had just been chilling around trying to convince them to help or at least take counsel with the other Elf Lords and Ladys about it. They secured that promise before leaving. They did get a wonderful home right on the river though. Harry and Hermione had loved it. 

Today they were arriving in Belegost. Harry was passed out on Huan's back when they reached the door his face red. 

"Please, my brother's sick he needs to rest!" Hermione cried when they came before the Lord of Belegost. "Please, it's his presentation and I couldn't do it half as well as him." 

Harry was feeling better two days later. He made his presentation in Khuzdul so that he wasn't misunderstood this time. They were treated to a wonderful feast. 

Over the next two weeks, Harry laid out his plans in full to the Lord of Belegost while continuing his Mining and Forging lessons. He still couldn't make what he wanted. On the last day, he was presented with some beautiful jewelry and told him that they were his now. He was overwhelmed. They also gave him several axes and swords of Dwarven craft and finally several gleaming stones. 

"They are very pleased with you," Fáli tried to explain, "and I may have told them about your human custom of exchanging Troth. Lady Idril explained it to me. We Dwarves, give our loves treasures. The best we find or can make."

Harry glared at Hermione who just blinked innocently at him a moment later the Dwarves were laughing as she screamed dodging one of his fireballs. 

"Enough," Aragorn said fondly as Hermione went to respond. "Save your magic for Belegost Blue Forest." 

That of course had Fáli explaining what forest they were talking about. As it turned out the Dwarves like the name and decided to keep it.

They happily spent a month in Belegost Blue Forest before making a home. Then another two weeks before Harry was forced by Halbarad to go and fix the bridge. Several dwarves followed him to see what he was doing.

* * *

Harry moaned and panted into Aragorn's mouth as they ground against each other while kissing. Harry reached down and fumbled to undo his pants when they broke for air. He thought he heard Aragorn say something but didn't care. 

Aragorn finally pulled him into his arms and helped him get them off. He quickly found out that Harry wanted them both naked so he obliged. Seconds later though Harry's innocence reared its head and Harry was blushing and not meeting his eyes. Aragorn waited to see what Harry wanted to do next. 

Hermione whistled as she worked. She was setting up Smeagol's new room. It was a model of the cave that they were going to find him in but the ceiling would slowly get him used to stars then the moon, and, even slower the sun. They had pure freshwater that was sparkling clean and of course, they'd introduced fish to the ecosystem. These fish were charmed though so that the lake would never run out. She honestly didn't know what Harry was up to but she was going to go along with it. She heard a door nearby slam open. She'd just finished her work so went out to see who it was. She smiled to see that Severus and Gandalf had come in, a new door. 

"Grey Mountain home." Severus growled, "We've got our support. My Inventory is full of gifts." 

"The same thing happened to Harry and me," Hermione informed. "Go get some rest then it's your turn to enchant the room. I have to practice my wards. Don't go near Harry and Aragorn's room. They're being intimate." 

Harry lay in Aragorn's room perfectly sated hours later. Sex was amazing and that's all there was to it. Sure, he was sore but it was a good sore. He couldn't believe he'd gone all the way with Aragorn. Sure they'd been together almost a year now but, he still couldn't believe it.

* * *

"I don't want to go through the Barrow-Downs!" Harry was bawling and clinging to a tree branch. The tree was on the border of the Old Forest so was discreetly holding him as well. Hermione was pulling Harry around the waist while Aragorn, Severus, Gandalf, Fáli, Huan, and Gimli watched from where they were standing nearby. 

"He's not normally like this," Fáli told Gimli. 

"I believe you," Gimli spoke, as he looked out at the Downs. "I don't like the feel of this place."

"You remember the song don't you?!" Hermione demanded. 

"Of course, I do! You drilled it into my head enough!" Harry cried back. 

"Then if the Barrow-wights get you or any of us just sing it and we'll be fine!" Hermione screamed, "Now come on! You've waisted enough time! We could have been halfway to Bree by now!" 

It was a week after Severus had come home and they were finally back on their main journey. 

Needless to say, Harry had to sing the song to summon Tom Bombadil because Hermione's group had gotten captured and it had been a close call for his group. They were now sitting in the sun and Harry was drinking his water. Hermione came around moaning, Gimli, Fáli, and Severus came around seconds later. 

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Hermione said, pointing at him with a frown. "I was trying to save Gimli." 

"So, one of you got caught," Harry said, slowly, "Forgot to sing the song and the rest of you followed one by one?"

Hermione, Severus, Gimli, and Fáli all blushed but nodded. 

Bombadil laughed as he danced about laying treasure on the hill. 

"Can I look at the treasure?" Harry asked, timidly. 

"There for all who want it to take it," Tom sang merely. He himself and claimed a broach for Goldberry. 

Harry went to look over the treasure with the others while the four who'd vanished changed into spare clothes. Harry sorted through the treasure looking for something that caught his attention. 

"Amarth?" Hermione asked, squatting at his side. "What did you find?"

He showed her some gleaming gems that were filled with magic, about twelve books, two scrolls, and a hairpin. He quickly put all but the hairpin in his Inventory.

"For you, dear sister," Harry said as they stood. Hermione's hair was in a tight braid he put the silver butterfly hairpin that had pale yellow gems for eyes into the top of her braid. 

"It's lovely thank you," Hermione said and meant it.

With that, they continued on their way toward the East Road.


	16. Chapter 16

By nightfall, they had reached Bree. The gate guard gave them curious looks as he let them through. He seemed to know Aragorn and Gandalf by sight. Hermione, Harry, and Severus had to remind themselves that the two did come here. 

The Prancing Pony was exactly what they had thought it would be. They got some rooms rather cheaply. There was a big get together that night. Harry had to be stopped from setting the whole place on fire when a man got to handsy with Hermione and tried to get her back to his room. Hermione had kicked the moron in the balls. The police were called and the man was taken away. 

"and you're lucky my friends stopped my brother from getting his sword into you!" Hermione bellowed after the man as he was dragged out of the Inn. 

"It was a close thing," Gimli laughed nodding his toward where Harry had his hand on his sword his staff on the floor forgotten Fáli, Severus, Aragorn, and Gandalf were holding him back. "You okay, lassie?" 

"Yes, I'm fine." Hermione sighed shaking her head. She walked over to her brother and picked up his staff. "I thought I told you not to bring your sword down here." 

Harry slowly calmed down then was exhausted. He ate some more food. Hermione stuck closer to the group for the rest of the night. 

Harry tested his foot on the floor when they got back to the room he was sharing with Aragorn. He, of course, wasn't wearing anything on his feet. He hissed and flinched. He'd finally got the nerve damage healed as much as could using the cream. He moved on to using it on both his pinkie toe and the next toe before getting into bed with Aragorn and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

They'd spent a week exploring Bree. They had found a nice Hobbit Hole and had made it Bree Home.

Today they were starting out again. Heading for the Midgewater Marshes. 

"Marshes?" Gimli said in disdain, "Can't we stay on the road?" 

"Sure we could," Harry answered, "But where is the fun and adventure in that?"

"Don't argue you'll lose," Fáli told his friend. "Lady Idril wishes to make homes all over Middle-Earth and this is just a good way to do it. Lord Amarth wants to map all of Middle-Earth so they have to visit everywhere. They'll do the really deep exploring after our Liberation I think." 

"So how long will it take us to reach the Mountain?" Gimli wondered. 

"We'll reach it when we reach it," Harry said, idly. "From the Marshes, we go to Weathertop, then on to the Trollshaw Forest and we'll be there for about a month. From there we need to find the Ford of Bruinen. After that, it should be a more or less straight shot to Rivendell. We'll stay there for a bit then we'll head up into the Misty Mountains by the path that Idril and I have chosen." 

"You are worse than Lady Idril during our journey to the Blue Mountains!" Fáli cried. 

"This is my plan." Hermione laughed. "The timeline is Amarth's but the route was mine. Once we actually get into the Mountains though we'll be following Amarth's plans fully. May we make it out alive." 

Harry pushed her a bit but she just laughed at him. 

"That sounds a little too easy," Fáli said, his eyes narrowing. "Is there another forest you're taking us too before the Marshes?" 

"Good catch, Fáli, my friend," Harry laughed, "It's called the Chetwood. It's not very big." 

Gimli looked unamused but Fáli just sighed in defeat. 

"The cold weather is coming on fast," Gimli tried, "Perhaps we should make straight for elf country." 

It became clear that he wasn't going to win after only three minutes of verbal sparring. These young humans were a stubborn bunch he liked that.

* * *

The Chetwood had proved to be no fun for Harry though he was able to gain levels in his **Tree Awakening** skill. Yes, that was a skill and he'd first gotten it in the Old Forest. He hadn't mentioned it but Hermione had confirmed that she and Severus had it too. Hermione's skill was at a higher level apparently she had a natural gift for talking to trees and waking them up. Harry found this odd as Gandalf had tested Hermione and her Element was Water. Severus' element had been proven to be Wind. Harry's Element had turned out to be Earth. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He had thought that with his explosive temper that his Element would have been Fire but it wasn't.

They quickly found that they didn't like Marshes. But they found a home right in the dead center of the Marsh. 

"What in the hell is this hill even doing out here?" Harry asked as he coughed and wheezed. 

"I don't care!" Hermione bawled. "We're not staying! Keep moving!" 

No one argued with her. 

It took them two days to get out of the Swamp. By that time Hermione was in tears crying that she needed a bath.

"You want to go all the way back to Midgewater home to get, Lassie?" Gimli demanded. "Then you just keep walking to that forest of yours." 

Hermione had nodded miserably but had kept walking. 

By nightfall, they'd reached Weathertop. 

"Whoa," Hermione said, looking up at it. "Tell me about this place again, Aragorn." 

"Weathertop was once known as Amon Sûl, is a hill in the Eriador region of Middle-earth, the southernmost and highest summit of the Weather Hills. At its top overlooked the Great East Road in central Eriador, east of Bree, about halfway between the Shire and Rivendell." Aragorn said as they began up the path. "The strategic importance of Weathertop was recognized early, and during the reign of Elendil, the Dúnedain of Arnor built a watchtower on its summit, installing the most powerful of Arnor's three Palantíri in the tower. This Palantír further enhanced Weathertop's value, as it could be used for intelligence gathering and rapid communication with the King in Annúminas, or later in Fornost. 

In TA 861, Arnor was divided into the kingdoms of Arthedain, Cardolan, and Rhudaur. Weathertop stood at the junction of their borders, and became the focus of a long-running territorial dispute between the three kingdoms, with frequent border skirmishes and minor wars. During this time, Weathertop may have changed hands on several occasions. By the latter part of the 14th century, Weathertop was controlled by Arthedain and Cardolan, which were at that time allied against Rhudaur and Angmar, and was the chief fortress in their fortified border with Rhudaur. The watchtower and fortifications were burned and destroyed in TA 1409 by forces of the Witch-king."

Gimli and Fáli listened intently. They didn't know history outside of their own race. 

When they finally reached the top Harry was leaning heavily on Hermione who was just as winded. They set up a camp. Harry and Hermione sat against one of the stones that littered the ground for a break. 

"You'd think with all the Stats we've been gaining this journey would be a lot easier," Hermione huffed. "We'll never make it up the Endless Stair if it wears us out this much just climbing Weathertop."

Huan whimpered from Harry's lap and nodded in agreement. 

"Come on, on your feet, time to train," Harry demanded.

Hermione sighed but got up and they started. 

Gimli instructed all three on how to wield the axes that they now carried in their magical quivers. 

After training, Harry set about trying to draw Weathertop to the best of his ability. He knew that he was getting better but he still felt that he was inadequately displaying Middle-Earth that his drawings weren't doing justice to what he was seeing around him., what he was experiencing.

* * *

It took them a week from Weathertop to reach the first edge of the Trollshaw Forest. By that time Harry was worn out. How was he going to liberate the Misty Mountains like this? He was in piss poor shape. 

"Ugh..." Gimli said, "I'm not a fan of forests." 

"You'll learn to love them," Hermione said, glee in her voice.

It was a week into their journey that Hermione suddenly realized something. She pulled the team aside and spoke to them. 

"You've all heard me read The Hobbit," she stated. 

"Read me our book," Harry whined tiredly pulling on her shirt arm. 

"Later," she told him patiently.

"Yes, we have it's a good book." Gandalf commented, "Ah, you are referring to the stone trolls?" 

"Yes," Hermione hissed, "Or rather I'm referring to the fact that Bilbo hasn't come through here yet so there aren't three stone trolls." 

"Can I have Sting?" Harry asked his face red with another fever. 

"Of course," Hermione told him patting his head. "and Severus will take Orcrist. Gandalf can keep his claim on Glamdring." Harry gave her a nod. "Harry is in no state to take on Trolls right now."

"I get Orcrist?" Severus said with a smirk. "I like that. Thank you, Milady."

Hermione inclined her head to him, a blush on her cheeks. 

"I'll stay back and use my Earth Magics to support you," Harry sighed, leaning against a tree. "I need some sleep." 

"Then you should sleep," Aragorn said, wrapping his arm around his waist. "Why aren't you, _Laevir_?"

"Are your nightmares getting bad again?" Severus asked, "I know how to help with that. I meant to start teaching you both sooner but we kept busy then I merely forgot. We'll start learning tonight." 

Harry nodded with a sigh. 

Huan nodded too. His Harry Master needed sleep and lots of it. He'd been awake for a week straight taking watches that weren't his! Everyone should have noticed!

"We did notice!" Hermione snapped when Huan voiced his opinion. "You couldn't get Harry to sleep any more than we could! So don't scold us!" 

Huan whimpered and rubbed against her in apology.

* * *

They didn't get their lesson that night. Why? Because they found the trolls. Or rather Huan, who had gone scouting while Gimli was on watch, found them and let out a loud piercing howl. 

"If they hurt him I will hellfire down on them!" Harry cried running as fast as he could through the trees toward the trolls. 

"You and me both!" Hermione cried. She drew her bow and arrow. "Weapons at the ready, boys!" 

Gimli and Fáli got their axes ready, Gandalf readied a spell, Aragorn and Severus readied swords. Harry didn't do anything his staff was already out and ready to go. 

When they arrived the Dwarves lead the charge in. Aragorn and Severus following behind. Hermione began firing arrows. Gandalf reacted with fire and Harry summoned large boulders to throw at them. Huan was in his full-sized form and was already attacking. It was clear to those who knew Huan that he was thankful for the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bridge Home
> 
> Glade Home
> 
> Lune Home
> 
> Bagshot Home
> 
> Woodhall Home
> 
> Old Forest Home
> 
> North Downs Home/ Found by Severus on track to the Grey Mountains
> 
> Nogrod Blue Home/ Found by Harry and Hermione on the way to Nogrod in the Blue Mountains.
> 
> Carn Dûm Home/ Found by Severus on track to the Grey Mountains.
> 
> Grey Haven Home/ Found by Harry and Hermione on the way to Belegost
> 
> Belegost Blue Home/ Found by Harry and Hermione when leaving Belegost to meet with the others
> 
> Grey Mountain Home/ Found by Severus when arriving to inform the Dwarves of their plan
> 
> Bree Home
> 
> Midgewater Home


	17. Chapter 17

Harry was sweating and panting he glanced at the sky it was getting brighter. Soon, just a little longer and they would be able to turn the trolls into stone just like in the book. It had become clear that they were not going to win this fight and the best they could do was hold out until morning. They were nothing more than an annoyance to these trolls. Harry ducked Bill the Troll's arm and ran off into the Troll Camp. He cursed how did they keep finding him? Hermione's arrows and water were more annoying than his boulders any day. 

"Smoke! Cause a smoke cloud!" Harry yelled. 

Hermione and Gandalf were on opposite sides of the camp both trying to catch their breaths. Hermione grabbed her staff and threw as much water as she could summon high above the camp where it met and went through Gandalf's fire causing a cloud of heavy smoke to fall over the camp. 

Their entire team took this opportunity to hide while Harry and Fáli pulled an injured Gimli from near the fire behind a huge boulder. Harry began using the Healing Skills that Aragorn and the Rangers had been teaching him to tend to Gimli's wound. Fáli was keeping lookout ready to attack any troll that came their way. By the time Severus used his wind to clear the smoke, the sun was up and the trolls turned to stone. Fáli called to the others that Gimli was hurt and to hurry that he thought Harry was low on magic.

They came quickly. Harry was both annoyed and grateful. He was running low on magic.

"I'm not using magic," He assured everyone. Hermione gave him a pointed look. "I'm not! I haven't even closed the wound. I just finished putting some Athelas in it. It looks like one of the weapons was poisoned. " He shook his head. "This is beyond my ability to heal at present." 

Aragorn knelt and began his work as did Severus. 

"It is good that you are able to admit this, Amarth." Severus said, "You are learning." 

"Slowly but surely." Harry chuckled. "but I am as hard-headed as I hear my mother was." 

Severus chuckled at that. 

"That is true." 

Hermione was confused by that interaction. She filed it away to ask later. 

Gimli needed to rest and farther healing. 

"We need to find a home," Aragorn said, looking around. "Lead us, Idril." 

Hermione went to the middle of the camp and looked around biting her lip. Harry did the same. 

"It's this way," Harry said, pointing. "I can see a road this way."

"Bloody Seeker," Hermione growled but nodded and followed.

"My Ranger Tracking Skills only make me that much better," Harry laughed. "I can't wait until I can fix my eyesight. One of the scrolls I picked up from the Barrows has a potion in it. I'm going to start brewing it. When my eyesight is fixed I'll have the best eyesight ever. I'll be able to pick up trails miles away." 

"Of that, I have no doubt. " Hermione told him fondly. 

It took them a good hours march to find the hidden cache of the trolls. 

"The screen says that if we clean out everything in here we can claim this as Trollshaw Home. So get to it." Harry ordered his team. 

Fáli and Huan were left to stand guard over Gimli. They cleaned everything in the cache out. 

"Ha!" Hermione said, finally emerging from the cache last. Her arms were full of swords. "Here you go, brother, Sting." 

Harry took the dagger and strapped it on to his waist. 

"Iston, here is Orcrist." She handed it to him and he strapped it on around his waist. "Gandalf, here is Glamdring." Gandalf thanked her. "Fáli and Gimli, I found these axes in there. You can have them. I think they might be Elvish but all the same." They both thanked her and took them putting them in their belts. " I got this much smaller Elvish dagger. That should be everything now let's make this place Trollshaw home!" 

Harry did as she told him and they were soon entering the Home. Harry instantly went for a bath and knew that he wasn't going to be the only one. After scrubbing his skin almost raw he relaxed in the water and stared at his screen. He began upgrading everything that needed upgrading. That included all the bathrooms in all of the rooms in their home. The home was growing huge with all the doors opening new halls that could be filled with more and more rooms. Harry relaxed in the now much bigger bath and finally got his room where he could mine up jewels and gems. The room came with an attached Blacksmith that had only the basics. Harry didn't care it was great and he was glad to have it. It would probably come in handy.

* * *

It took a week for Gimli to recover from the poison. With that, they spent three more weeks in Trollshaw before finally heading out to get to Rivendell. It took them three days to reach Rivendell. 

Aragorn could see that Harry was not happy about being here. 

Harry blinked at his screen then looked around wildly. 

"IDRIL!" He screamed in sheer panic. "IDRIL!" 

She wasn't with them. 

"Severus, go with Fáli. Gandalf, go with Gimli. Aragorn, Huan, and I will go this way!" Harry ordered.

They left the path to Rivendell to the Elves that had undoubtedly heard him screaming. 

Harry ran as fast as he could looking for his best friend and sister in all but blood. 

"Why do you not want me to go Rivendell?" Aragorn asked as they ran. "It is clear that you do not." 

"You want to do this now?" Harry demanded.

"Yes, now." Aragorn agreed. 

"Because of Lady Arwen," Harry explained. "The Hobbit isn't the only book in the Series, Aragorn there are more. The Silmarillion comes before The Hobbit and is like a History of Middle-Earth it's really hard to get through. All those names and places. After the Hobbit there comes a Trilogy called The Lord of the Rings. You feature prominently in it and you end up with Lady Arwen. But I won't let that happen! I want you for myself!" 

Aragorn was shocked to hear this. He pushed Harry against a tree and kissed him soundly. 

"You have my heart, Harry," he told him. "Now, let's go find your sister." 

"No need," Hermione said, they looked to see her holding Huan. "I take one bathroom break and you guys leave without me! Rivendell Home is this way." they began following her towards Rivendell. "You're lucky the Elves found me and brought me to Rivendell." 

"You already passed into Rivendell?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I really needed to go to the bathroom. I told them I was traveling with you two, Gandalf, Huan, Severus, and two Dwarves they promised to fetch you!" 

When they reached Rivendell it became clear why they hadn't come looking. 

"Damn," Hermione said, pulling her bow and fitting it with an arrow. "Where are we in the book timeline that there are Goblins assaulting Rivendell?!" 

"Your guess is as good as mine," Harry said, pulling Sting out. "We should pay more attention to our blades and your hairpiece." 

"Why?" Aragorn asked. 

"They glow blue when Goblins and Orcs are around. " Harry stated.

"Here, Aragorn, you can have my dagger then," Hermione said, "If I have my butterfly then I won't need it. I just wanted it for that effect." 

Aragorn laughed but took the dagger and sheath.

* * *

The Elves of Rivendell were shocked when a rain of arrows surrounded in Lightning rained down on the Goblins. They got a second shock when two men ran into the battle with glowing daggers with a massive wolf. The arrows were explained by the female they'd rescued earlier who was on the Wolves back. It looked like she'd found two of her companions. 

It was some time before they saw another man arrive with a Dwarf wielding a glowing sword and an axe. Shortly after another Dwarf arrived with Mithrandir. The female's company had arrived in full force. 

Harry cut through Goblins using every stat point he had to stay alive and dodge his sister's arrows. He was sorry he ever taught her that spell when he'd taught to himself. Suddenly, he was lifted from behind and handed up a ladder to another elf who passed him to a third. He was on the battlements. He blinked stupidly for a second before drawing his staff and sheathing Sting. His rage suddenly came out.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" He bellowed making the elves around him back away. His eyes glew with power as he held his staff high in the air and the ground began shaking. 

Hermione looked up from where she knelt her dagger in hand having already taken down four goblins from this stance and willing to take down more. Nearby Huan was down and not moving. She moaned. 

"TO THE TREES!" She bellowed running to the nearest one and climbing up. "GET IN THE TREES!" 

Her companions listened to her and the elves quickly obeyed when they found it hard to keep their footing. One managed to scoop up a now small Huan before joining her in her tree. 

The ground rose up then came crashing down on the remaining Goblins killing all of them in one go. 

Harry collapsed on the battlements. He was panting and drenched in sweat. 

"Gandalf's going to kill me for that one." He muttered but of course, the elves heard him. 

Hermione rushed to Harry's side with Huan. She was followed by the others. 

"He's a very overprotective little brother." Hermione sighed shaking her head when she spotted him.

Aragorn lifted Harry into his arms.

"Is Huan okay?" 

"No," Hermione said, mournfully. "I was hoping Lord Elrond might try and heal him. We have no experience in healing animals."

"I will do my best." An elf near Harry chuckled. "Huan?" he asked the wolf as he gently took him. "You have a mighty name, young one." 

Huan nodded and try to swell up in pride only to whimper. 

"and you earned it," Elrond told him as he led the way to his home. "The first Huan was very protective of his charges as well. From what I saw you are as well. I name you Huan Twice Blessed." 

Hermione beamed. She had been wondering how the elves would take their naming of Huan but it seemed he had already earned the name in their eyes. 

Harry pouted as he ate, drank, and was lectured by Gandalf for using "Big spells" while still in his condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bridge Home
> 
> Glade Home
> 
> Lune Home
> 
> Bagshot Home
> 
> Woodhall Home
> 
> Old Forest Home
> 
> North Downs Home/ Found by Severus on track to the Grey Mountains
> 
> Nogrod Blue Home/ Found by Harry and Hermione on the way to Nogrod in the Blue Mountains.
> 
> Carn Dûm Home/ Found by Severus on track to the Grey Mountains.
> 
> Grey Haven Home/ Found by Harry and Hermione on the way to Belegost
> 
> Belegost Blue Home/ Found by Harry and Hermione when leaving Belegost to meet with the others
> 
> Grey Mountain Home/ Found by Severus when arriving to inform the Dwarves of their plan
> 
> Bree Home
> 
> Midgewater Home
> 
> Trollshaw Home
> 
> Rivendell Home


	18. Chapter 18

Harry held Huan in his arms. He was glad that his friend was okay. Today, Aragorn was showing him around Rivendell. It was as beautiful as Harry had always imagined and the best part was Lady Arwen was too busy fussing over Hermione to bother with Aragorn at this point. They'd been shown Rivendell Home shortly after Harry's lecture three days ago. It was right next to the Waterfall and build into the side of the mountain.

"Lord Armarth!" 

Harry sighed but turned to face the elf that had called to him. 

"What does my sister want?" He asked. 

"She bids you and I quote, "Come make your presentation before Rivendell is overrun with Dwarves. They have a right to know why Dwarves are marching on their lands." end quote." 

"Oh, right, I forgot!" Harry cried, "The Dwarves! You must take me to Lord Elrond at once! Oh, no! Crap!"

Harry ran as fast as he could toward the "Throne Room" he had to give the presentation. He was out of breath by the time he reached the place. 

"I'm so sorry!" He cried. Elrond's "Court" was there as was Legolas Greenleaf. "Okay, everything is set up so let's begin before the Dwarves swarm this place." 

So he began explaining his plan in Quenya using the maps. He could tell that he was impressing the elves and he could also see that they were interested in his idea. When he finished someone came into the room. 

"My Lord Elrond Dwarves have arrived!" 

"I'm sorry!" Harry cried rubbing the back of his head. "This place is just so beautiful I couldn't resist!" 

Elrond actually chuckled. Hermione face-palmed epically. 

"Now then if you'd please show the Dwarves in there's one more thing I'd like to do," Harry asked Elrond. 

Elrond nodded and soon Dwarves were sitting in the room. Harry flipped to pages Hermione had never seen. 

"I will now speak in the Common Tongue so all may understand." Harry said, "As stated to everyone my goal for the Dwarven Liberation is Five years. After that time I will be gathering a company to drive the darkness out of Mirkwood...." 

Harry screamed and created a barrier as Hermione tried to drown him in water. Harry grunted as she moved her staff to surround him in a bubble of water. 

"ISTON!" Harry bawled. 

Suddenly, a great burst of Air shot through the room knocking both Harry and Hermione over. 

"STOP ACTING LIKE FOOLISH CHILDREN THIS SECOND!" Severus roared as both of their magic failed. He had his staff held out in front of it both hands on it. 

"We're sorry." They both moaned as they lay on the floor their staves out of reach. "We'll be good." 

"You'd better!" Severus snapped. "Now what's this about driving the Darkness out of Mirkwood?" 

Harry was now weak and red in the face but got to his feet, grabbed his staff, and began his presentation again. 

"I would need assurances that the Dwarves would do their best to not cut down any trees." Legolas stated, "Or they will not be allowed in our Realm." 

"You will get them," Gimli stated. 

"I don't suppose you have one of these presentations for men as well?" Elron asked. 

Harry flipped some more pages and hit the top one hard with his wand that he was using as a pointer. 

"Liberating Osgiliath..." He started only to get Hermione's staff to his head. 

He fell to his knees. Holding his head. Hermione grunted when she was hit in the head seconds later by Severus.

"Stop abusing your brother!" Severus snapped. 

"This boy has big aspirations." Arwen spoke. 

"and the talent to pull it off with a little help," Aragorn stated. "It's Amarth's greatest dream to draw a map of all Middle-Earth, from it's lowest point to it's highest and everything in between. He figures why not help everyone along the way."

* * *

"So from here, we're heading to the Mountain?" Gimli asked. 

"That's right." Harry agreed. 

They'd stayed in Rivendell a month and now it was time to move on. The Dwarf forces that Harry had requested had finally gathered. Thorin having taken the longest to track down. The Elves had come quickly and the Ranger had just walked out of the Home when they were called for. Men had been alerted to their plans and had been set to send a legion each Harry had asked for one man and woman from Rohan and two men from Gondor.

Harry, Severus, Hermione, Gandalf, Huan, and Aragorn now stood with Legolas, Haldir, Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Kili, Fili, Fáli, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Gimli, Halbarad, Eowyn, Eomer, Boromir, Faramir, and against Harry's will Arwen. 

"This is your idea of a small force?" Halbarad asked. 

"Should I include the Hobbits?" Harry frowned, "What about Radagast and Beorn? I was trying to keep it small..." 

"This is not small!" Hermione scolded. "You said we were keeping it small!" 

"This is small," Harry told her as they got ready to leave. 

"BIG BROTHER!" 

Harry spun just in time to catch Ammi who was wearing a sword at her waist. 

"I wanna come too!" Ammi insisted. 

"HUAN, I SWEAR TO THE VALAR YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!" Harry snapped at the wolf who ducked his head and whined. Harry then looked back at Ammi. "I'm sorry, honey, but you're too young to go into such a big battle." He set her down. "Not too small, mind you, just too young. If you want when you're older I'll take you on a grand adventure but for now, I need you to go back to The Shire and do your lessons." 

Ammi's lip trembled but she nodded. 

"You promise!" she demanded. "You'll take me on a great adventure when I'm older!" 

"Yep, the day you turn twenty I'll take you on a great adventure!" Harry swore. "You have my word!" 

"Okay, " Ammi nodded, "But I'm taking all the sweet roles with me!" 

With that she hugged Harry, Aragorn, Hermione, Gandalf, Severus and tried to steal Huan.

"I'm gonna need him, Ammi." Harry said, taking his wolf back. "There's a hidden jar of cookies hidden behind the stock of spinach in my kitchen. Homemade last night." 

Ammi squealed and ran off. 

Harry sighed. 

"Sorry about that, lets go." Harry said.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Eowyn said, as they approached the pass two days later. "You're planning on liberating the entire of the Misty Mountains with two Rangers, fifteen Dwarves, three Elves, two men, two women, a wizard, a wolf, and whatever you three are?" 

"We'll be warding off every area we liberate," Harry explained, "Those will be our safe points. Dwarves, Rangers, and Elves will then move into those safe points to get them livable again and be there for healing should we need it and not be able to do it ourselves during battle." The party had stopped accepted being part of the party and was now getting a drawing handed to them. "Our main objective is to liberate the Mountains. Our secondary objective is to find this creature called Gollum and catch him alive and unharmed. The reason is if we catch him alive we greatly cripple the Great Enemy. That won't make sense I know but it is the truth. He's to be brought to me, Iston, Idril, Aragorn, or Gandalf depending on which unit you are sent with at that given time. Idril has devised schedules for all of us that will take effect as soon as we establish our first Safe Point. One of us will be leading you at all times. Halbarad is never to be alone with Idril or I'll make the Earth swallow whoever allowed it whole...." 

He grunted as he got Hermione's staff to the head. 

"Amarth is not allowed to use any big magic," she stated instantly. "So whoever is on his team has to be mindful of this. If he does you are to get him and your team to the nearest safe point and or home as fast and as safe as you can manage." 

"You are not to leave anyone behind," Severus stated. "Elves, Dwarves, Men, Women, Wolf, Wizard, Ranger, we are all together in this." 

Everyone nodded they understood the rules but some were wondering why they'd been chosen for this mission. 

"The doors are just ahead." Gandalf said, releasing a Butterfly. "Radagast will come for healing purposes only he does not wish to fight. But he says Beorn may join us after awhile. He's having problems with wild wolves in his territory."

"Perfect!" Harry said, brightly still rubbing at his head. "Lets go then."

* * *

Just ahead meant two hours climbing the mountain to reach the old door that the Goblins had used before The Hobbit. Gandalf remembered it well. 

"Weapons at the ready!" Harry ordered drawing Sting. "Fáli, Fili, Kili, Halbarad, Legolas, and Huan are with me."

"Boromir, Eowyn, Nori, Bifur, and Ori are with me." Hermione spoke.

"Faramir, Balin, Thorin, Bofur, and Arwen are with me." Severus stated. 

"Dwalin, Gloin, Eomer, Bombur, and Haldir." Aragorn spoke.

"Dori, Nori, Ori, Gimli, and Oin." Gandalf ordered. 

"Stay with your group as much as you can," Harry ordered, "No, Halbarad, you cannot be reassigned. You know very well why you are on this mission." 

Halbarad sighed to himself. He just had to fall in love with this little psycho's sister didn't he? He was never going to survive. 

Gandalf opened the door. 

"Activate lights," Hermione ordered. 

Everyone touched the new necklaces that they now wore with glowing orbs around them. 

They entered the cave and the door shut behind them. 

Harry had a small panic attack once the darkness hit them but then was fine. He watched Hermione ward the right entrance. 

"If I'm right then left is the way we want to go first," Hermione stated, "Right will lead us right where we want to go." 

"How is that a bad thing?" Eowyn asked. 

"Don't ask stupid questions." Severus told her. Orcrist was glowing in his hands. "Faint we're not close to any." 

Hermione absently touched her butterfly and nodded. 

Harry took a deep breath and they began moving to the left. They stuck to their assigned groups. 

Eowyn was sure that she wasn't the only one wondering how she'd gotten assigned this mission. She wasn't complaining mind you, she was just confused as to how her name had come up. Maybe once they took a break or stopped for the evening she would ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bridge Home
> 
> Glade Home
> 
> Lune Home
> 
> Bagshot Home
> 
> Woodhall Home
> 
> Old Forest Home
> 
> North Downs Home/ Found by Severus on track to the Grey Mountains
> 
> Nogrod Blue Home/ Found by Harry and Hermione on the way to Nogrod in the Blue Mountains.
> 
> Carn Dûm Home/ Found by Severus on track to the Grey Mountains.
> 
> Grey Haven Home/ Found by Harry and Hermione on the way to Belegost
> 
> Belegost Blue Home/ Found by Harry and Hermione when leaving Belegost to meet with the others
> 
> Grey Mountain Home/ Found by Severus when arriving to inform the Dwarves of their plan
> 
> Bree Home
> 
> Midgewater Home
> 
> Trollshaw Home
> 
> Rivendell Home


	19. Chapter 19

Harry cast a Fairy Light Spell and then slammed his staff into the ground. Goblins screamed in agony. Harry slashed at the ones surrounding him with Sting while hitting and forcing them back with his staff. Fili was on the ground at his feet bleeding from a head wound. Fili shook his head and grabbed his axe. He began fighting alongside Harry. Fáli and Kili were close by. Halbarad and Legolas were standing out of reach firing arrows to cover the groups of their comrades. 

"I should have known we'd find the first Goblin infested room!" Harry cried, " _Expecto Patronum!_ " His stag burst out of his staff. "Find Idril, Iston, Aragorn, and Gandalf and lead them here!" 

The Stag ran off. 

A fully grown Huan took out an oncoming wave of Goblins.

* * *

"What's that?" Nori asked pointing at the silver stag coming toward them. 

"Prongs!" Hermione cried, "Amarth's group must have found the first room! Hurry to the others we're on our way!" 

The Stag lowered it's head and ran off again. 

Hermione put up her strongest wards to mark their spot. 

"How do you know that's from Amarth?" Boromir asked as they ran back the way they'd come. 

"It's a protection of sorts. The shape of the protection depends on the person casting it." Hermione lectured. "Mine's an Otter when I can cast it. It's like the only spell I have an issue with. Anyway, Amarth's is always a Stag named Prongs after his father's nickname. Iston's is a Doe. I'm not sure about Gandalfs. Only very powerful Magical Practitioners can summon one."

* * *

Severus cursed as they watched the silver Stag come towards them. 

"That feels of Amarth's magic." Arwen said. 

"That's because it is," Severus said, and held his hand out. The Stag allowed him to pet it. "Go to the next person. I will inform him that we are on our way."

The Stag nodded and ran off. 

Severus cast his own Patronus and a Doe appeared. 

"Find Amarth's group and tell them "Hang in there my group will be by your side shortly." " 

The Doe nodded and ran off. 

Severus cast his most powerful wards and they were off. 

"Does Amarth not know how to make the animal talk?" Thorin asked. 

"It's extremely difficult. He should not even be able to cast this spell at his age." Severus informed. "Only the most powerful of us can do it. It takes even more power to make it talk. If you see an Otter it is Idril's." 

"Do not take this the wrong way but isn't she stronger than the young Lord Magically?" Faramir asked. 

"No, the wee one is sick," Balin said. "Idril is always saying that her brother is the best magically." 

"He's forbidden from using the big spells because his body has not recovered from whatever is wrong with it yet." Bofur explained. 

"We must hurry." Arwen said, "Idril's group is just ahead but I feel Amarth's magic building."

* * *

"Aragorn, magic is coming," Haldir informed. "That way." 

Everyone turned and saw the silver Stag. It ran up to Aragorn. 

"I understand, Prongs, we will rejoin Amarth's group as soon as I place the wards." Aragorn said, "Go tell whoever else you need to inform." 

The Stag ran off. 

"You can cast wards?" Dwalin asked. 

"No, I have Ward Stones that Amarth, Idril, Gandalf, and Iston gave me." 

He pulled out two glowing stones. 

"Gloin, push this one into the wall. Don't worry it will go in." Aragorn informed. 

Gloin did as told and he Aragorn pushed the glowing stones into the walls. They all felt the wards form. 

"Now, quickly we must hurry!" Bombur said, "I've grown fond of that wee lad." 

Eomer nodded. 

"Be safe until we arrive." He prayed.

* * *

Gandalf stopped his group and cast his most powerful wards. 

Seconds later the silver stag he'd been introduced to came speeding towards them. 

"We are on our way, tell them to hold on." Gandalf told it. 

The stag ran off. 

"Amarth's group have found the Goblins we are to come and aide them." 

"Then let's go!" Gimli laughed in anticipation. 

Oin, Ori, Dori, and Nori roared and chased after him and Gandalf.

* * *

The four groups had met up on the run to Harry's side. They burst into the room to see Harry's group surround in a barrier of Harry's magic. Harry was sweating. 

"DROWN THEM!" Harry bellowed. "IDRIL!" 

Hermione ran into the room emptying her waterskin. She made the amount grow and fill the room. She held her staff high and made it safe for all of her allies as her water filled the room. She noted the Dwarves were protecting her while she worked her spell. She began sweating. She watched as Severus joined her Air joined her Water and began turning it to ice. They'd worked on this before but weren't that good at it. 

Everything that wasn't them was frozen. Harry's barrier failed. 

"Kili!" Harry cried, falling to his knees. 

"I'm fine." Kili said, from his brother's arms. 

"I'll be the judge of that." Arwen stated. 

"ugh..." Hermione gasped as she collapsed. 

Halbarad caught her. Severus stumbled and leaned against a frozen tomb of Goblins. 

Harry glanced up. 

"Prongs reached you, good." He panted. "Sorry, Gandalf you'll have to melt them out so we can claim the room. " 

Gandalf chuckled.

* * *

The Dwarves, Rangers, and Elves arrived to claim the room brought Men with them, and all we shocked to see Gandalf melting ice while the Goblins, Eowyn, Eomer, Faramir, and Boromir defeated any that came out of the ice. 

"Over here." Legolas said, greeting them, "One Dwarf has a deep head wound. Idril, Iston, and Amarth wore themselves out. Amarth is in need of emergency medical attention he's seizing." 

Elves responded to his words and rushed towards the group the was clearly the injured or guarding the injured. 

Harry felt something in his mouth a plant. He heard someone talking to him in Elvish. He did as told and let the plant melt under his tongue. His body stopped jerking around. 

"We were told that he was not allowed to use big spells." An elf said. 

"You try not using big spells when your sister is flooding the room." Harry moaned pushing himself up. 

"YOU TOLD ME TOO!" 

"SILENCE!" Severus bellowed drinking a tea that filled him with energy. "Please give this to both of them. They'll need it." 

Harry and Hermione both felt better as soon as they drank the tea. 

"The head wound is not as bad as it appeared but he's lost a lot of blood he needs rest they all do." Someone reported to Legolas. 

"How did this happen?" A woman was scolding Kili and Fili. 

"They heard us coming and lured us into here," Kili told her. " Once we were in here we were surrounded and outnumbered. I was hurt pushing Amarth out of the way of a sword that would have cut him in two." 

The woman was not pleased and fussed over the two. 

"Sister, stop let them breathe," Thorin said, shaking his head. "They may be young but they did well in battle."

* * *

The room they were in was made into a hospital. 

Huan whined and pawed at Hermione's bag until Aragorn finally gave in. He picked Huan up and put him in Harry's arms. 

"In a hole in the ground there lived a Hobbit," Aragorn told Harry as he sat next to the teen's pallet on the floor. "Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort."

He continued reciting the whole first chapter of the book. He noted that while people were doing things around the room to make it habitable for their living needs they were all listening to the story. 

"What happened next?" Gimli asked. "Don't stop." 

"Ah, but Amarth is asleep." Aragorn chuckled. 

"So is Idril," Halbarad laughed softly. "Very well done." 

"I've learned a few things about taking care of these two in the months we've known each other." Aragorn said, lowering his head. 

Severus just shook his head he was sat against the wall but was mostly asleep as well. He tiredly looked at Arwen when she brushed a hand over his forehead. He felt her magic brush over him she was scanning him. He realized. He told her in a soft voice that he never would have used before coming to Middle-Earth. She just smiled at him indulgently. He normally would have hated that but he was so tired that he didn't care at the moment.

* * *

The next morning Harry was forced to eat and drink his water. 

Hermione and Severus had recovered but Harry was still pale. 

He pinned up his magical map. He explained that it would track each group and mark their progress using their orbs. He once again laid out the plan only on a smaller level. 

Hermione posted her schedule. 

**Medical Room has been established.**

"Okay, our first group will be Gandalf, Eomer, Balin, Legolas, Gimli, Huan, and Fili." Harry said, "They will go from Hermione's ward here. As it's the closest to the Medical Room. You'll take this path here if you come across other paths ward them off. If you encounter enemies crush them! If you need help Gandalf is to send his Patronus if you're separated activate your orbs by touching them and say _'Aiya!'_. We'll instantly know where you are. If you need medicine or anything send Huan back. You will go for seven hours then cast a ward and return." 

He got nods in return. 

"Good I will see you in seven hours." 

"Then Aragorn will tell us what happens next." Gimli said. 

Aragorn laughed but agreed. He could tell that Harry was pleased that he was going to get the next chapter. 

Harry spent his day mapping what they'd already seen. Severus taught him and Hermione some Legitimacy so that Harry could see their memories of what they had seen of the mountain so far. He'd been teaching them Occlumency for the last month. Harry had problems with it but Hermione seemed to pick it up easily enough. Severus was amused when it was just the opposite learning Legitimacy. Harry picked it up easy and Hermione struggled with it.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry was reading one of the scrolls he'd found in Barrow-Downs. He was frowning and translating them from Parselscript to English, to Khuzdul, to Quenya, to Sindarin, Hobbit, and every other language of Middle-Earth and back again over and over again. He didn't even stir when the Gandalf's group came back or when Severus' group left. He ate when forced and drank his water. Hermione was frowning over what he writing. She corrected him constantly but agreed he was improving. 

"Wait, a second." She finally said, "One, I have a major headache from trying to work out your translations." 

"Then stop reading them. " Harry told her. "I told you to burn them for fire."

"This here." she pointed to one of his translations. "This says here, Nutrient Water #3 it's numbered, or is that your own addition?" 

Harry looked back at the scroll in his lap. 

"No, it says three on it." He told her. "No way, did we just discover..." 

"I think we did." she agreed. "Next question do we have enough ingredients with us to brew this? I ask because I don't think your current one is working anymore." 

"It's probably not." He shrugged. 

After looking through their stock of ingredients and comparing them. They were in good condition to try and brew the Potion. They both set up cauldrons to do just that. Others in the room watched them. Hermione complained when it became clear that she was messing up and not doing the same as Harry. Harry blamed his translations but read her what the scroll said so that she would stop bugging him. Then they went back to brewing.

Harry, it turned out had the third group. He had his self-updating map in his hands as he left with Faramir, Eowyn, Legolas, and Thorin. He led them to the place where the last ward was cast. They were actually leading a group made up of the three races as Severus had reported that they had cleared another room. He led them inside the room walking through the ward easily. They all quickly followed him. He tucked the map away in the bag he was carrying. 

"Hey, a storeroom." He said, looking around. "Awesome, look at this." he was holding several plants. "These can be used for healing right, Legolas?"

"Yes, these are very good for healing... what are you doing?" Legolas wondered. 

"I'm putting them in my pouch so we can use them if we need them." Harry shrugged. He drank some of his new Nutrient Water from his waterskin. Then pulled his map out again. "Okay, let's check this branch off here." 

Hermione's original path was a hall full of storerooms and they got into fights in every one of them. Needless to say, that the Goblins were not pleased at having been warded into the Storerooms in the first place. 

"I am so protesting that we had to clear this hall." Harry said as he leaned against a wall panting. He downed some of his water. 

"I'm protesting that they sent such a small group of us." Faramir said as he tied a bandage around Eowyn's arm.

"We were supposed to have Kili with us." Thorin explained. "He's a very good fighter for someone so young. He was pulled from duty. " 

Harry wiped his brow. 

"Didn't anyone check to see if there were goblins in these rooms?" Legolas questioned. He was the only one not tired but that was fine with him. He kept the watch. "Lady Eowyn, can you continue with your injury? We have two more rooms to clear." 

"I can still fight it's my left arm." Eowyn stated as she ignored her pain. She would not be sent home so soon! She would prove herself to her Uncle! To her Brother! To her people! To everyone! "Let's continue." 

Amazingly they'd cleared the two remaining rooms before their shift was over.

* * *

"We need help!" Thorin bellowed as he ran into the Medical Room. 

"Amarth?" Hermione cried she was getting her group ready to go. 

"I'm fine." Amarth said, shaking his head coming into the room. "You're almost there, just a little further." 

Legolas and Faramir came in supporting Eowyn between them. Eomer was on his feet and at her side taking her in his arms in seconds and rushing her to an empty pallet. 

"Those rooms your warded off were filled with Goblins." Harry reported. "We cleared all of them but Eowyn got hurt. She said she was fine to continue. She probably would have been fine but in the last room one of the store shelves... well, her leg..." 

Eowyn's leg was bleeding. 

She was now being tended Harry collapsed on his pallet and snuggled against Aragorn. He was forced to eat and drink some more water. 

"Up jumped Bilbo, and putting on his dressing-gown went into the dining-room. There he saw nobody, but all the signs of a large and hurried breakfast. There was a fearful mess in the room, and piles of unwashed crocks in the kitchen. Nearly every pot and pan he possessed seemed to have been used. The washing-up was so dismally real that Bilbo was forced to believe the party of the night before had not been part of his bad dreams, as he had rather hoped. Indeed he was really relieved after all to think that they had all gone without him, and without bothering to wake him up ("but with never a thank-you" he thought); and yet in a way he could not help feeling just a trifle disappointed. The feeling surprised him." Aragorn quoted when Harry had finished eating. He had heard Hermione read this book to his Harry so many times that he knew it by heart. He watched Harry drop three drops of a potion in each eye.

""Don't be a fool, Bilbo Baggins!" he said to himself, "thinking of dragons and all that outlandish nonsense at your age!" So be put on an apron, lit fires, boiled water, and washed up. Then he had a nice little breakfast in the kitchen before turning out the dining-room. By that time the sun was shining; and the front door was open, letting in a warm spring breeze. Bilbo began to whistle loudly and to forget about the night before. In fact he was just sitting down to a nice little second breakfast in the dining-room by the open window, when in walked Gandalf. "My dear fellow," said he, "whenever are you going to come? What about an early start?-and here you are having breakfast, or whatever you call it, at half past ten! They left you the message, because they could not wait." "

Aragorn told the whole chapter and by the time he was finished Harry was fast asleep again. 

Hermione took her group and left her group of Dwarves had wanted to hear more of the story about themselves. She frowned at the map she'd taken from Harry. According to it they were going to Severus' stopping point. She nodded and headed past her stopping point dropping off what she deemed to be "the civilians" as they passed. It was good that they had storerooms now.

* * *

Harry woke with a start. 

"Idril is in trouble!" he cried. "Idril needs help!" 

"She has sent no word." Arwen said trying to calm him. 

Just as she said that an Otter burst through the wall and ran around Harry. 

"IDRIL!" Harry cried he was up and running before anyone could stop him. 

Severus and Halbarad followed him. Aragorn not far behind. 

By the time they found Hermione's group Hermione was doing her best to hold Boromir from falling down a shaft. She wasn't alone of course Bofur was helping her while Fáli, Haldir, Dori, Ori, and Nori protected them. 

Harry began firing arrows as Severus, Halbarad, and Aragorn joined the fray. Harry finally got over to Hermione and helped her and Bofur pull Boromir back up to safety. Then the four of them joined the fray again. 

When the fighting was done Hermione was left blushing as Harry looked her over for wounds. She tolerated it and hugged him when he was done. 

"Thank you for saving me." Boromir finally said once they had recovered. "and thank you for catching me when I was forced off the path." 

"It's no problem." Hermione told him. "I'm just glad I was able to send off my Patronus." 

"I knew you were in trouble before that." Harry told her. "I had a dream. You were in a big cavern and there were platforms that circled down for a hundred miles filled with Goblins and there were drums. Loud drums and they kept getting louder and louder and you were screaming..." 

"Are you sure that wasn't in Moria?" Hermione asked. 

"This sure looks like a platform that circles down deeply." Bofur said, "I think the lad might have been right." 

"But there were no drums..." Boromir frowned. "But in Gondor, we do not discard dreams easily. Amarth's dream means something and he was right we did need help." 

Harry frowned and cast his fairy light spell. He sent it around the room and they cursed. 

"WARDS!" Hermione cried, "Whoever had magic left cast the wards!" 

Harry, Severus and Hermione ended up combining their wards like they had been doing on their homes to keep the swarm of Goblins coming up from advancing. 

"Arrows ready!" Harry called, "Pick them off!" 

Haldir nodded and they began picking off the goblins trying to get through their barrier. They went down and cast more wards. 

"Crap, I'm out of arrows!" Hermione cried.

"Me too." Harry said.

"Fall back!" Aragorn ordered. "Our weapon supplies should have arrived while we were down here."

* * *

They managed to get back to the medical room in one piece where they were all checked over and forced to eat. Harry was rather annoyed by the second part. 

"We should move to Aragorn's stopping point." Hermione said, frowning at their map hours later she wasn't letting the next team go. "If you're right then Severus' stopping point leads down a hundred miles and we saw for ourselves that it's infested." 

"I agree." Harry nodded, frowning. 

Severus was frowning but cast his vote in their favor as did Aragorn and Gandalf. Huan cast his vote as well but refused to go with any group that didn't have his Harry in it. The others agreed with him so they left him behind.

Harry began practicing his drawings. He wanted to show the Dwarves who hadn't seen the room that they'd just been in the room to see if they knew any Dwarf who would have made this tunnel.

**Author's Note:**

> I use https://funtranslations.com/elvish for my Elvish translations. If you know a better site let me know, please.


End file.
